


Wrong Choice

by reylosafetyzone



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Guns, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Sex, Trapped, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 21,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone
Summary: A date with the man himself, Markiplier, gone completely wrong. Now, you are stuck with the demonic entity Dark who will stop at nothing to make you his and his only. Will you submit? Or will you rebel?
Relationships: Damien | The Mayor & Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor (Who Killed Markiplier?) & Reader, Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?), Damien | The Mayor/Y/N | The District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier?)/Mark Fischbach, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel & Y/N | The District Attorney, Wilford Warfstache | William J. Barnum | The Colonel/Y/N | The District Attorney
Kudos: 5





	1. Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm the original author of this story, yukisenpi, and transferred it from my wattpad :) pls don't message me and say someone stole my story! I'm transferring it here myself sooo anyways hope you enjoy!

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

Sweet like candy, but he's such a man

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

You arrived at the restaurant that Mark Fischbach himself invited you to. Your (H/L) (H/C) hair was styled perfectly and it framed your (S/C) face effortlessly. You were wearing a (F/C) dress that hugged your body and figure tightly. "Bonjour!" the doorman with brown curly hair says as you enter the beautiful restaurant. 

The host with blue hair and glasses sees you and smiles, "Ahhh, bonjour! Your table awaits!" Then you saw him... His silky dark brown almost black hair was to the side and he was wearing a stylish grey suit with a red tie. It was... Mark. The man you'd been watching for years and years and now, he is right in front of you. Mark was folding his tablecloth napkin and setting it down in his lap. He saw you and his chocolate brown eyes widened at the sight of you, his lips trembling a bit.

"Oh, hi! I've got something for you." Mark reached into his jacket and pulled out a beautiful ruby red rose, "A rose!" He sniffed it and threw it behind him, "Ahhh!" 

You smiled at him, "Thank you, Mark. That's very kind of you!" You acknowledged that he was acting a bit weird, but hey. You couldn't judge him cause you simply didn't give a fuck.

"Do you- Oh!" Mark saw the water pouring into your glasses and was interrupted by it. "Thank you! Bonjour! Bonsoir!" Okay maybe this was getting a little weird, but you didn't complain. After all, he did ask you out to dinner after meeting you at PAX. Mark studied you, "You look so familiar. Have we met?"

N a n i. This was getting weird. Mark was acting way off. "Must be destiny!" He said calmly. 

You laughed nervously and responded, "Hehe uhhh maybe?" 

Two plates of salad were placed in front of you. "Oh!" Mark exclaimed and took one of the spinach leaves and smelled them. "Ahhhh, good year!" 'Hehe uh what the fuck is going on.' you thought to yourself. And then your plates were taken away. 'What is going on??' you thought. Mark's soft eyes looked into your own, "I can't wait to get to know you. But it feels like I might've-"

Mark was cut off by your dinner getting placed in the front of you guys. "Oh!" Mark said and deeply inhaled the smell as the plates were taken away, he sighed. "It feels like I might've known you for a long time." Mark truthfully said. You were flattered and blushed a bit from the sudden comment. "But either-" Mark then became distracted by the cake being passed in front of you guys, "Ohhh my! Okay..." He then looked back at you.

"Either way, I can't wait to see what this date has in store. If-" Mark was interrupted by the chef slamming down a checkbook on your dinner table. Mark was startled and looked taken aback.

The chef placed a hand on Mark's shoulder and looked at you angrily, "So who's gonna pay for this?" It looked like he was growing angrier by the minute. Mark nervously patted his grey suit, "Oh I can take care of...this...okay." Mark became nervous because he couldn't find his wallet. Yikes. This wasn't going well. Mark looked at you, anxiety spreading all over his face, "Alright. Well, I..." The chef's breathing intensified. 'Are they on drugs or something???" you thought about Mark and the chef's strange behavior. "...must have...lost it..." Mark continued. The chef grabbed a knife and Mark's anxiety intensified by the sight of it, "I- okay... Maybe you could pay...?... Please? Just once.."

You reached into your purse and pulled out your credit card, saving you and Mark from impending doom from this terrifying chef. Mark looked relieved and the chef's demeanor changed from a terrifying serial killer to a warm-hearted man; the chef chuckled. "Thank you!" Mark said with relief. 

You smiled and said, "No problem!" 

Mark shook hands with the chef, "Thank you. Alright then. Great. I appreciate that." The chef entered your credit card into a scanner and the dinner was paid for. He gave it back to you.

Mark turned back to you and smiled gratefully, "Hi. Okay, I've got more of this date to show you. " You grew a bit excited. Mark continued, "We've got this awesome play to see! It's going to be incredible! Come with me..."

Mark lead you out to his car and opened the passengers' door, "Hey, come on. we're going to be late for the play! Hop on in! I'll take you there." You stepped into the vehicle and sat down in the comfortable car. Mark came around the car and sat in the driver's seat next to yours, "Oh man, I've heard such great things about this play. I cannot wait! You are going to love it!" Mark continued to talk about the play as he pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the theatre nearby.

"It's absoluel-oh!" Mark's rambling was interrupted by the host and doorman from earlier opening the doors for the two of you. Huh... weird... 

"Bonjour!" the former doorman, now the assistant opened the door for Mark.

"Bonjour!" Mark said back to him. The other assistant, the former host, opened your door for you. "Welcome to the theatre!" 

Mark quickly came back to your side, "It's so unbelievably good!"

"I cannot wait for this! And I just wanted to say... Thanks so much for coming out with me. I mean, you're beautiful.." Mark said, entering the theatre with you. 

The blue-haired assistant appeared, "Ah bonjour!" He shook Mark's hand. 

"Bonjour!" Mark responded. 

"Bonjour! Bonjour!"

"Bonjour! Bonjour!" they responded back and forth to each other. Yet again, weird.

Mark saw the snack machine and got excited, "Ooh, snacks! I know we just ate, but I mean if you wanted a snack for the... Play..." He then remembered that he didn't have his wallet on him. Poor baby. Mark awkwardly coughed and wiped his hands on his suit.

"Anyway-ooh popcorn!" Mark said, snapping out of his depressing thoughts.

The blue-haired assistant at the stand got excited, "Bonjour!" 

"Bonjour!" Mark responded, taking a popcorn for himself and you to share. He laughed nervously, "Here, you want some popcorn?" He threw a piece into your mouth. Mark continued, "Here you go! How about some for me?" He took some popcorn into his mouth and made some uh, weird noises. Again, strange.

The curly brown-haired assistant saw the two of you, "Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" Mark said back and kissed the assistant's hand. 'I guess this is Mark being Mark..' You thought. Mark saw the two posterboards for the two plays. Love Too Soon, a play that had the two assistants almost kissing... And then The Dark Mark... A skeleton that had a bit of 3D colors on it. That one enticed you a bit. "Oh, this is perfect! We've got two plays to choose from!" Mark said and spit on the ground. H u h.

"Do we see the romance? Love Too Soon. Or the horror? The Dark Mark. The romance? Or the horror? The romance... Or the horror...? The romance... Or the horror?" Mark said. 

You laughed at how dramatic he was, "I choose..."


	2. Meeting Him

»»————- ————-««  
my imagination's too creative  
they see demon, I see angel  
»»————- ————-««

"I choose Horror." You said, smiling a bit after. 

Mark seemed to agree, "Good idea! I've actually never seen this play before. I don't even know who made it, so...could be a fun adventure. Let's give it a try."

Mark opened the door and we heard the curly brown-haired assistant suddenly say, "Good luck.." He looked at us with a stern expression.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Bonjour!" Mark responded. He looked a bit freaked out as we entered the theatre. 

"That was a bit weird..." you say, a little suspicious of the assistant.

Mark tried to change the mood a bit, "Anyway, I uh, don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I'm a "patron of the arts", and uh... I certainly love new theatres, new plays, new "artists", you know... It all just stokes the embers in my soul." Mark giggled to himself. Hm. Wow. A bit strange. 

"Anyway, I hope this is a good one. Any chance to spend more time with you is...good in my book. Take a seat!" Mark continued. You both sat down, ready to watch the performance. He extended the popcorn out to you, "You want some popcorn?" You reached your hand out but was interrupted and pulled it back. "Oh! It's starting!" Mark exclaimed.

You turned your attention to the stage and saw nothing on there. "Mark, there's nothing there." You said with confusion. You looked back and he wasn't there. Worry washed over you horribly. 'Where the hell did he go? What the fuck is going on?' You thought to yourself. "Mark?! Mark!?" You said, looking for him. A low rumble filled the theatre and glitches filled your vision. Creaking, rumbling, sound of wind filling your delicate ears. You heard a voice but couldn't pinpoint what it was saying. The theatre was becoming smaller in your vision, mirrors of the center stage coming about. You saw Mark standing on the center of the stage and your eyes widened, "Mark? What's going on?" Everything became mirrored and you heard a faint screeching, it slowly becoming louder till everything was a black void. "Hello!? Hello!? Mark!?"

A loud pitch was heard in your ears as you stared into the nothingness. Mark appeared in front of you, but this Mark didn't look like the Mark you knew. His aura was red and blue, his skin grey as well with deep blackness under his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" This dark version of Mark said, smiling menacingly. "I missed you. Very much."

"I've been waiting a long time to see you again," Again, very much confused right now. Your eyebrows scrunched together at this demonic and horrifying version of Mark. He looked very intimidating and terrifying to you. This wasn't Mark... This was Dark. One of his alter egos that you knew of. "I've been pushed aside... Replaced... Mocked." Dark grew to look angry.

"And then he had to go to not invite me to his little adventure with you," Dark looked offended by Mark's actions and fairly annoyed. "No more. Never again."

"IT'S MY TURN NOW." Dark menacingly said, his body glitching and splitting apart once again. "I'VE BEEN WAITING PATIENTLY! HE PROMISED HE WOULD LET ME IN AGAIN!" Dark's frustrations had been made loud, clear, and known to you.

"I'm tired of giving people a choice." Dark adjusted his suit and gazed into your eyes sternly. He sighed to himself, "But I suppose I could give you one last option."

Four choices appeared in front of you, each of them saying something different. Dark gestured to them, "Take your pick. Anything of four different choices. More than he could've given you. And let's see how far down this rabbit hole really goes."

You looked at all four choices. "Don't blink", "Don't move", "relax", and "FREEDOM!" You studied the first three, as you realized that those had been commands by him. Of course, you knew what you had to pick. "So take your pick," Dark demanded. "Show me what you've got. And maybe... we'll have a good date after all."

Dark stood up straight, adjusting his hair and smirking at you a bit. You bit your lip anxiously, "I choose..."


	3. Hard Choices

╔═══════════════╗  
you are my strange addiction  
╚═══════════════╝

"I choose... FREEDOM!" you stated loud and clear. 

"Good choice. But why do we need to choose in life?" Dark responded, seemingly respecting your decision. 

Suddenly a table similar to the one at the restaurant appeared in front of you, Dark sitting opposite to you. You noticed the plates, wine glasses, and a bottle of wine. "If dinner is what you want then I can provide... And I can take you wherever you'd like to go... I can especially take you to the places where you DON'T want to go..." Dark seemed to threaten yet entice you at the same time.

Dark leaned toward you a bit, "It's exciting... Knowing that there are endless possibilities... Waiting for you..." He then snapped, looking furious, "I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"

Dark returned back to normal so suddenly and your face showed great fear. "I've been waiting a long time to get some personal time between us..."

He snapped once again, turning into a sort of rage monster, "THERE IS NOTHING YOU OR HE CAN DO TO STOP ME!" 

'God, why the fuck does he keep fucking switching back and forth??' You thought as he switched back to normal.

"So... Now that we are together... We can really get to know each other..." Dark said. A part of him glitched and screamed. Dark reached over and rested his hand on top of yours, "You just need to let me in... It's as simple as that."

Dark transported you both out of the dark dimension you were in. You seemed to be in front of a gate somewhere. He stood tall over you, looking down at you menacingly, "You're never, EVER, going to escape. Not now-" Dark grunted as he ran into another person. Mark!?

One of the Mark's said, "What the hell... Where did you come from?!" And he looked at the other in disbelief. 

The other one took out a bag and put it over the other Mark's head, "Let's see how you fight with a bag over your head!" 

The other Mark retaliated with anger, "Two can play it that game, Mister..." He threw a bag over the other Mark's head and they started punching each other. 

One of them reached into their pocket and took out a gun, "I've had enough of you!" This must have been Dark cause that's uncharacteristic of Mark. 

Dark said, "Take this!" They had a tug of war with the gun and as one punched another, the gun dropped in front of you.

You hesitantly picked it up and aimed in the middle, "One of you will be shot and one of you will be Dark. I'm determined to shoot Dark." 

Now they both grew desperate. "Shoot him." "Shoot him now." "Please." You heard the two plead with you. 

The Mark on the left said, "You don't have much time, he's going to kill everybody!" 

The Mark on the right pointed to the other one, "Shoot him. He needs to die. He is Dark, he is bad." 

The left one pleaded, "What are you talking about!? Why are you even debating this? Shoot him now. He's Dark, I'm Mark." 

The right one then pleaded with you now, "Don't listen to him, he's a liar."

The left one bickered, "He's a liar, he's weird, he's got weird eyes. Don't trust him at all." 

The right Mark argued back, "He's weird, he does bad things to good people." 

The left Mark pleaded desperately, "Shoot him now."


	4. Wrong Choice

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_all the thoughts that run to my head,_   
_gonna dance till my eyes go black_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

You trusted your intuition and shot the Mark on the left. That Mark, presumably Dark, trembled and fell. 

Mark breathed heavily as he looked down at the other one in disbelief, he then looked at you, "You made the right call. Come here, it's okay, it's okay." Mark came over and hugged you. You hugged him tightly and he sank into your hug, "I know it was a hard decision... Wanna get ice cream to help?" 

You thought about it, giving him a weird look, "Sure?"

You two walked over to a local ice cream place. When you got there, Mark gave you another hug, "Oh man. I am so sorry, are you okay? You had to kill somebody... I feel so bad." He stepped back as he approached the window. "But hey, it's okay. We're here now. We can continue this date with some ice cream." Mark said, attempting to calm you down.

The ice cream shop worker popped out of the window to attend to you guys. He looked a lot like the host and the assistant. Now he's an ice cream shop worker?! What is going on!? "Bonjour!" the shop worker exclaimed. 

"Bonjour! Two please!" Mark responded. 

"Mark, did anyone see me shoot Dark?" You said anxiously. 

Mark raised his hand to you, attempting to calm you down again, "It's going to be alright. Just relax." He was handed two black bowls of chocolate ice cream and set them down, you both sitting down, "We'll just enjoy some nice, dairy-based treats. And, erm, get to know each other. Really, personally." That seemed a bit too familiar to you. "Go ahead!" Mark said, gesturing to you to start eating.

The whole world suddenly glitched out and all you heard was static. 'Oh no... I killed Mark...' You thought to yourself. You looked up from the now grey, red, and blue world up to Dark. 

Dark was staring at you intently, his eyes pitch black. "Oops. Looks like you made the wrong choice..." Dark said, twitching his head.

Dark stared back at you once more, his pitch-black eyes seeming to stare into your soul, "But now we are going to be together... FOREVER." He grinned at you, chuckling to himself. 'Yes... My plan worked... Now I have (Y/N) all to myself without him interfering.' Dark thought to himself.

Silenced filled the world and before you knew it, Dark snapped and the whole world around you went black. You were knocked out. And now, you were his. 


	5. The Good In Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the chapters have been looking different every other time jshdajfhlsdj still new to publishing to ao3

»»————- ————-««

_Like a knife in the woods, you hunt down the good in_ _me_

»»————- ————-««

**♔(Y/N)'s POV♔**

Darkness. Darkness was the only thing that filled my vision. Nothing but faded memories of events came to mind. My watery eyes opened and I was in a dark room where the floor felt like ice to the touch. And there were grey, cold chains around my soft, delicate ankles and wrists. Oh fuck. No way. What? I was with Mark on a date and then... I forgot about what had happened... My eyes tried to adjust to everything and as I tilted my head up, I was met with the man himself who trapped me here: Dark.

"I see you have awoken, my love," Dark gave me a toothy grin. He continued, "I know that Mark trusts you. And I know that he loves you. And he tried to keep me at bay from coming out and taking you for myself. Well, we see how that went."

** ♔ f l a s h b a c k ♔  
**

Everything was set in stone the moment I purchased tickets to PAX to see Jack and Mark! I was so excited when I walked into the venue with my best friend (B/F/N)!

"(Y/N)! Look! They're right there!" (B/F/N) pointed to where Jack and Mark were as they were welcoming fans into their arms, giving them a loving embrace. I always admired how dedicated and grateful they were to their fanbase. And that is why the two of them are my favorite YouTubers and always will be. (I edited the Sh*ne Daws*n part out cause fuck him)

Before (B/F/N) and I knew it, we were in front of the line, 1 second away from meeting our idols. "Next!" the worker called. hOLY FUCKING SHITVDHHGHDHVDHVHDVHNDGHGHFDHGFHDGFHGDFHGDFHGFDHGD THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. THIS IS REAL. OHMYGOD. I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA FAINT.

We walked towards Jack and Mark. (B/F/N) went over to Jack and me to Mark. And oh no, oh no, oh no. My face grew hot and I felt my body tense and warm up. "Hey? Are you alright?" Mark said softly to me. VJFGJCJFJFHGFFCMHCFJFHGFJHNCJFJYF. "Mark, I don't feel so good..."

** ♔...♔  
**

I opened my eyes. Where was I? "Hello? Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say. It took me a bit, but my blurry vision cleared up and I was met eye to eye with the man of my dreams: Mark. I smiled a bit as I gazed into his soft, brown eyes. He looked way better up close. Much softer and gentler than he appeared on camera. And oh lord, he looked very tall and big from where I was laying.

I nodded, "I'm awake now... And I'm enjoying the view..." 

I saw a hint of red decorate Mark's cheeks and he turned away, trying to hide it. "S-She's awake now!" Mark called out, completely avoiding what had just happened. Did I, (Y/N) (L/N), just make the Mark Fischbach blush? What a turn of events in my lame life...

A doctor came over and I gulped nervously. "What happened to me that made me end up here?" I asked. 

"Well, Mark claimed that as soon as you met him, your face grew red and you started sweating recklessly. Then you told him that you didn't feel good and passed out. At least, that is what Mark told me."

Now the same blush that Mark had was spread across my face. "Well, am I okay?" I asked. 

The doctor looked at me with a blank expression, "Yes. Your heart rate and blood pressure are perfectly normal. And your body temperature is at a perfect 98 degrees. You might have just passed out from over-exhaustion from the convention and once you saw Mark and got excited, you passed out."

I nodded. "Am I free to go?"

"Yes, we will send the medical bill in a week. Please get some rest when you get home so you won't pass out again. Oh! And drink plenty of water." The doctor said. 

I smiled, "Thank you!"

Mark took my hand, "Here. Let me walk you out to your car. " I gulped nervously and nodded. I got up and we walked out of the medical center that was located in the convention building. We saw (B/F/N) waiting anxiously by my Honda Civic. 

She turned around and saw us, running towards me, "(Y/N)!"

She hugged me tightly. "Thank God you're okay!" (B/F/N) said gratefully. She then looked at Mark, "Thank you for taking care of her. As her best friend, I'm very thankful that you have a big enough heart to drop everything and take care of a fan."

Mark smiled, "Ah it's no problem. Can't have any of my fans getting hurt, can I?" His brown eyes met my soft (E/C) ones, "Can I have your number? I wanna keep in touch with you to make sure you're okay."

I blushed crimson, "Y-Yeah! Of course!" 

"Great!" Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, opening the contacts and giving it to me, "Here!"

I took his phone and put my digits and name in. I then handed it back to him, "There."

Mark smiled, "Thanks! I have to get back to the con. I, uh, I'll text you later?" 

"Y-Yeah of course!"

** ♔ p r e s e n t d a y ♔  
**

"I never found any woman or man so enticing till I met you, my love. Now, I want your heart. And I won't stop until I get it." Dark said, smirking as his hair fell in his face and his black eyes met mine. Uh, what the fuck? Is he fucking crazy? "No, (Y/N), I am not crazy," Dark said out of the blue. Oh lord! Did he just read my mind?? "Of course I did, I'm a demon. Not a mere mortal like you." Darks words were filled with so much poison, I couldn't even explain it myself. "You have such good in you, (Y/N). Such a pure heart. Purer than anything else I've ever seen." Dark's grey hand grabbed my chin gently, forcing me to look at him.

Oh god. I hope I can stay alive because, at this point, I feel like I'm gonna die here. Dark's black eyes flashed little bits of blue and red as if they were filled with untouched desire, "The good in you tempted Mark and me. And of course, stupid Mark could feel me trying to take over his body. I will admit, it is my fault, it's also your fault for stumbling into his life."

"My fault? My fault!? I didn't ask for any of this to happen! I didn't ask for you and Mark to fall in love with me! All I did was pass out at a convention when I met him and that's how this whole shit storm happened," I raised my voice more than usual to defend myself from the bullshit that just spewed out of the mouth of that demon. "I refuse to let you stand here and tell me that this is my fault, you fucking demon!" 

Dark chuckles to himself, "Feisty one, aren't you? I might have to teach you how to behave like the good, obedient girl you are. You're all mine now, my love. Mark may be gone for now, but I am here till he comes back." His fingers stroked the side of my face as I tried to strike him, but the chains around my wrists stopped me from doing so.

"Falling in love with someone, albeit a human, is something out of character for me. Almost as if you've made me forget a part of myself. But, I am still the ruthless monster you all claim me to be." Dark smirked, a fang appearing a bit from the corner of his lips. 

He let go of my chin and I spit in his face, "I'll never be yours! Never!" 

Dark laughs as he gets up and walks to the cell door, "You made the wrong choice. Now all of your good is mine."


	6. Imagine

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_why can't you imagine a world like that?_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

** ♔ No one's POV ♔   
**

It had been a few days since (Y/N) was locked in the cold abyss that was her cell, restrained to the confines of the chains around her wrists and ankles. This was a nightmare. This happened to be her nightmare, indeed. Dark had visited her those few days and stared at her menacingly, observing her every move. She felt like a caged animal with nowhere to go. Trapped. Scared.

All (Y/N) wanted was a life with her crush Mark. One date. One love. But it had been ruined by the dark entity who had control over every fiber of her being. (Y/N) was laying down, staring at the grey ceiling, thinking to herself, "Maybe if I imagine a life together between Mark and I, I will be happier."

Now the laws in this dimension that she was in with Dark didn't exactly play out like reality. If anyone there thought of something and wanted to see it for their own eyes, they could if they pleased to. (Y/N) had been a singer in her everyday life and enjoyed it very much so. Mark + singing could lift her spirits up to high heaven.

A white, bluish cloud appeared in front of (Y/N) and she smiled at the sight. She then started singing, " _Step up the two of us, nobody knows us, get in the car like, 'skrrt'"_ In the cloud appeared to be a sort of video like thing/imagining of :

☁ "C' mon Mark! Let's go!" (Y/N) pulled Mark out of the restaurant while laughing. 

They both had a fun date night. "Okay okay! Let's just get to my car and we can go home and play video games till the night's end!" Mark responded, chuckling as he and (Y/N) approached his car. ☁

_"Stayin' up all night"_

☁ "Mark! Restart the audio devices!" (Y/N) pleaded with Mark as he started panicking. He and (Y/N) were scared of Springtrap getting into the office that your character was in during the game.☁ _  
_

_"Order me pad thai"_

☁ "Heyyyy (Y/N)... What are you feeling tonight?" Mark asked. 

(Y/N) could hear him, but her crackhead ass was busy spinning in his office chair, "Hmm... pad thai?" His face lit up, "HELL YEAH!!"☁

_"Then we gon' sleep 'til noon"_

☁ (Y/N)'s eyes stirred and she awakened. She looked over at her phone, reading the time. Her eyes widened. Oh lord. She hasn't slept in forever. "FUCK! IT'S 3 PM! I MISSED WORK!" (Y/N) shrieked with panic. 

"(Y/N)...." Mark said in a drunk like voice. 

(Y/N) chucked a pillow at him, "It's the middle of the afternoon! You have to edit and film videos, Mark!" ☁

_"Me with no makeup, you in the bathtub, bubbles and bubbly, ooh"_

☁ (Y/N) blew some bubbles in Mark's face, the bubbles in the bath covering everything up to her collar bone. Her (H/C) hair was tied up into a messy bun. "Get in!" (Y/N) said, laughing, gesturing for Mark to get in the bath with her. ☁

_"This is a pleasure, feel like we never act this regular"_

_"Click, click, click, and post"_

☁ (Y/N) and Mark were outside of the venue of Mark's "You're Welcome" tour. Before fans could swarm the two, they asked Ethan to take pictures of them. "Smile!" Ethan said before snapping the photo of them. (Y/N) and Mark did exactly as he said and after that, (Y/N) grabbed her phone and checked the picture. 

She smiled at it, "Thank you, Ethan!" And before she knew it, she already opened Instagram and posted it. ☁

_"Drip-drip-dripped in gold"_

_"Quick, quick, quick, let's go"_

_"Kiss me and take off your clothes"_

☁ (Y/N) and Mark stumbled into their bedroom, fiercely making out. (Y/N) gazed into his eyes for a second and his pupils went completely black. This wasn't Mark... This was Dark. But somehow, she felt alright with him. Content. Safe. ☁

_"Imagine a world like that, imagine a world like that"_

_"We go like up 'til I'm sleep on your chest"_

☁ After their sinful session, Mark and (Y/N) fell fast asleep, her head laid upon Mark's soft chest. ☁

_"Love how my face fits so good in your neck"_

_"Why can't you imagine a world like that"_

_"Imagine a world..."_

Dark heard a voice coming from under his mansion. It sounded like singing to his demon ears. Normally, Dark would rage from such interruptions with his daily work. But he was enchanted by it...

Dark exited his office, walking through the halls and tracking the magnificent voice he heard all the way down to (Y/N)'s cell. He turned invisible and transported into (Y/N)'s cell and observed her further.

_"Knew you were perfect after the first kiss"_

_"Took a deep breath like, 'ooh'"_

☁ After kissing Dark, (Y/N) looked into his soft black eyes, admiring his unique features ☁

_"Feels like forever, baby, I never thought that it would be you"_

_"Tell me your secrets"_

_"All of the creep shit"_

_"That's how I know it's true"_

☁ "Mark, I have a question..." (Y/N) and Mark were laying on his couch, watching Captain America: Civil War. 

"Hm?" Mark responded, (Y/N) taking his attention away from the movie. 

"Who is Dark?" And there, Mark froze. ☁

And right there is when Dark decided to appear in front of her. (Y/N) suddenly felt the shackles around her feel weightless. Huh? She looked up at Dark and blushed as her cloud of imaginations disappeared.

Dark managed to smile at her and extended out his grey hand, "Would you like to meet my friends?"


	7. Scattered Mind

»»————- ————-««

_better think twice; your train of thought might be altered_

»»————- ————-««

** ♔ (Y/N)'s POV ♔   
**

When I saw Dark come into the cell after I was finished singing, I was really taken aback. This was a total change of behavior compared to what he pulled a few days ago. Why all of a sudden is there a hint of kindness..? It's too early to start trusting him...

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Dark asked me. I was really confused but a hint of heat was spread across my cheeks. Oh yikes. This isn't good at all. When I saw him extend his grey hand out to me, I was hesitant to take it. But, did I really have a choice in the matter? Of course not, SO I took Dark's hand.

"Follow me, love," Dark said, adding that sweet little nickname at the end. Jeez. He was really trying too hard. I saw him roll his black eyes. Oh shit. I forgot that he can read minds. "Good for you to remember, (Y/N)," Dark said. 

I scoffed, "Stop reading my mind! It's an invasion of my privacy." Why did I even say that? He doesn't care.

Dark lead me up the stairs of the basement where I saw one man; he looked similar to Mark and Dark. He had a pale yellow button up, pink suspenders, a pink mustache, and a pink bowtie. He seemed oddly charming in my eyes. I knew that he had to be interesting in many ways due to his seemingly eccentric style and nature.

"W-Wilford Warfstache?" I asked, looking to Dark seeing if I was right. I knew him from past videos like uh, ya know, the one where he stabs Mark in an interview MULTIPLE times. I still can't believe this is all real.

"Why hello, darling!" Wilford exclaimed, waltzing over to me and took my hand. He placed his delicate, soft lips upon it. Jesus, this action had me taken back a little bit. He is definitely as charming as he appeared in the videos.

Dark rolled his eyes, me noticing his jealousy. Wilford moved closer to me, his face almost touching mine, "Did Dark ever tell you how beautiful and sparkly your (E/C) eyes are?" Oh, God. I blushed. Dark saw. This can't be good.

I'm confused... Why flirt with me?? I look like a fucking disaster.

Am I going insane?

"You made a good choice to pay for Mark because ahaha I would've put you in a time loop with the route you would've gone down!!" Wilford said. UH. ONCE AGAIN. I AM CONFUSION.

"Um, thanks? I mean... I ended up here and that's not good eith-" I was interrupted by Dark.

"Wilford stop asking questions. I'm annoyed. Google, come out of the dark." Demanded Dark.

Google materialized before me and bowed, "Hello (Y/N). It is nice to finally meet you. Mark talked about you a lot and this is how I know of your existence," Okay uh cool whatever. Google continued, "I helped Dark with kidnapping you." He gave me a sinister smile.

I never imagined how creepy Google was in real life. Jesus.

"Aww Dark! It's like you kidnapped a princess!" Wilford said, trying to diffuse the tension but ultimately making it worse.

Dark grunted in frustration, "Be quiet, Wilford." But he only said that because I noticed a hint of pink hit his grey cheeks. 

"And I'm not a princess!" I added on, defending myself.

God, I was so uncomfortable.

"Dark, I'm sorry to take time away from your princess, but can I talk to her in private?" Wilford asked gleefully. 

Dark glared at him, "Willlll..."

"I promise that I won't do anything! I just wanna talk to (Y/N)! Please?" Wilford pleaded with Dark. 

Dark groaned, "Fine. But don't be gone for too long."

"H-Hey don't I get a say in this-" Wilford snapped and both of us disappeared into a pink filled reality littered with chaos. "Wilford!? Where the fuck are we!?" I shouted into the endless pink void.

He turned to me and put a finger over his mouth, silencing me. "Look, (Y/N), I know that I may seem crazy and insane. But, you must trust me on this. I've known Dark since 2012. He's cold, calculating, has... a dark past. You need to be careful."

I rolled my eyes. What does he think I am? Stupid? "Easy for you to say. I'm not some sad little girl who's waiting to be rescued, Wilford. I'll find a way out... Somehow."

Wilford was taken aback by my sassy remark. "At least I'm not Dark."

My world flashed blue and red after that, hearing Mark's voice in my mind say, "I know I'm supposed to be a leader in this scenario, but I can't help but feel lost."

A striking pain hit my head, my knees falling down to the ground. "Goddammit!! My mind feels so scattered! What the fuck is going on!?"

Wilford looked at me with a sight of concern, "Am I scaring you, (Y/N)?"

He bit his lip and looked down, "Everything bad that is happening to you is because your mind and body were kidnapped by Dark. It's only natural for you to react like this."

I felt his hands hold mine and lift me up off of the ground, "Let's get you back so Dark doesn't rip our heads off... Ya know, you remind me of my old friend Celine."

Who's Celine? Ya know what, it's better not to ask. I nodded. I was so scared of Dark. So terrified, even though he enchants me in so many ways. It's like he casts a dark love spell every time I look into those black eyes; the eyes that stare into my soul. Those eyes that undoubtedly know all of my weaknesses. Those eyes that hold manipulation and fear-mongering tactics waiting to be used on me.

Wilford snapped his fingers and we were right back where we were before: in front of Dark and Google.

"Dark, she's scared of you." Wilford bluntly stated. My eyes widened in fear. Oh shit. What is Dark gonna say to this...

Dark looked at me softly, a look I hadn't seen him wear before. His eyes holding sympathy and sorrow. It 10/10 must be manipulation.

I felt his cold, soft hand stroke my cheek, "Baby..."

Please god no. I gave him my signature death glare, "Don't call me baby. I'm not your baby. And I will never be your baby."

Dark started stroking my hair, gazing into my eyes. Did he just ignore what I just said-

"Your hair... It's so soft and delicate... like you." Dark said, feeling up my (H/C) hair. I scrunched my eyebrows together. This is not the same Dark that locked me in the room and clearly wants me to call him Daddy and expose my Daddy kink.

A sniffing sound came from behind me. "UGH!" I pushed Wilford's nose away from my hair. "Can you not!?"

Wilford snapped his fingers once again. I really didn't give a shit about what he was doing. Dark and Wilford were annoying the shit out of me.

Dark gazed into my eyes suddenly, his eyes staring into my soul. ' **(** _ **Y/N)... Please trust me... Please let me in.. I promise that I can do so much more for you than that asshole Mark you love so much.**_ ' Great. Now Dark is implementing his thoughts into my head. No way. It isn't gonna work on me.

I heard a soda can opening and a sip coming from behind us. I looked over and saw that it was Wilford being uh... Wilford.

Dark rolled his eyes in annoyance, " **We're having a moment.** "

Another sip, "I'm having a cola."


	8. Show Me Who You Are

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_Who are you when it's 3am and you're all alone?_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

A warm voice spoke, "Dark, can I ask (Y/N) a question?" The warm voice belonged to the eccentric and wild Wilford Warfstache!

Dark's eyebrows rose, eyeing his newfound possession. "Sure, whatever. Ask whatever you please." Dark immediately regretted what he said. In the back of his mind, it was screaming, _'Please don't ask a dumb question. Please don't ask a dumb question. Please don't ask a dumb quest-'_

"Are you a top or a bottom?" Wilford asked (Y/N), eyebrows scrunching together at the question. She seemed confused.

Now Dark... He was absolutely dumbfounded.

His eyes widened and he shook his head at Wilford.

....

Silence

Then...

"I don't have a bunk bed." (Y/N) spoke, innocence in her words.

A burst of laughter was suddenly heard: one of warmth and one of robotic tone.

"D-Dark? They're laughing... I'm confused." (Y/N) frowned, having no idea why Wilford and Google laughed at her response.

The pink-mustached man and robot kept laughing till Dark had enough. "QUIET!" Dark shouted, silencing the two.

Wilford and Google gulped nervously, respecting their superior. But, of course, Wilford had to sass Dark, "Grumpy."

Dark huffed, and puffed, and stormed off to his room. The house shook as Dark slammed his door. He hated it when anyone disrespected him. After all Damien and Celine- I mean, Dark has been through, he didn't enjoy taking shit from anybody.

A feeling of concern swelled (Y/N)'s heart for her kidnapper. He seemed so fine and composed until he suddenly burst out like that: She was worried.

**♔(Y/N)'s POV♔**

I looked over at Wilford and Google, biting my soft lip in nervousness, "You guys should go... I'll try to take care of this."

The two nodded simultaneously. Google quickly left but before Wilford could go, he winked at me.

I shivered.

Jesus, Wilford radiated a ton of sexual energy.

Whatever. Focus, (Y/N). What matters right now is calming that beast down. That handsome, dangerous, beautiful...

FOCUS JESUS.

I looked behind me, glancing at the dark, glamorous stairs that lead to the Egos rooms upstairs. I gulped nervously. There was no going back from this.

I slowly walked towards the stairs, feeling glossy and black railings that lead to my destination. I gently put a foot down on the first step, gaining the courage to come quickly up the stairs.

"Okay, now, which one of these doors leads into the edgy boi's room?" I said to myself quietly.

I looked around and using my intuition, I located the door that was grey and had red and blue carvings decorated on the frame. 

Suddenly, the door opened and I was dragged into the pitch-black room.

I was met with a familiar sinister smile that belonged to Darks, "Hmm... Does someone care for me?" He circled me, grabbing my chin and I met his black eyes. "How could that ever be?"

I just rolled my (E/C) eyes. I didn't come up here just to be played with.

My demonic captor continued speaking, "Oh, I'm fine (Y/N). Perfectly fine." His aura suddenly split, glitches of red and blue versions of him separating from his grey form.

"Stop lying, Dark." I spat out.

Only silence was met between us.

I gazed up at the tall dark man. His face contorted as if he was trying to hide something: his eyes held fear. Trauma. Pain.

I furrowed my brows, my heart filling with sympathy. Before Dark took me away, I was always sensitive to other's emotions and able to tell what someone was feeling on the spot.

"You're scared of your emotions." I softly said, my hand raised up, ready to land on Dark's grey cheek.

My hand was only met with denial as Dark pushed it away gently. "You have no idea what you're talking about. my dear (Y/N)."

"As an empath, I'm offended."

Dark scoffed at my sassy remark, "Honestly if you're not in love with me by now, you never will be."

I clenched my chest dramatically, "Oh thank God."

This was a big mistake.

I felt his eyes glare at me, genuinely feeling like daggers. He has a way of making others feel weak and beneath him, and now I'm really feeling it. "Every time I try to manipulate you, you RESIST! Just give in already!" Dark shouted angrily.

I was not about to let him push me down. Not now. Not ever.

"No. Absolutely not."

The grey figure once again scoffed at what I said. What does he take me as, a joke?

I took a deep breath. I have to get through to this man- I mean, demon's head to stop hiding his wave of emotions under his hard exterior. "Why can't you be honest and show me? Please?" I pleaded.

Dark's black eyes shot daggers at mine, "You're really irritating me, (Y/N)."

I felt his anger grow as I tried to understand him but also get underneath his skin. This could either help me or make my situation worse.

He only did the same to me, trying to get under my skin with the next sentence he said, "What does that pretty mouth of yours do?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm blushing! I can't show vulnerability.

"Complain."

I only got a groan from Dark in response, "God, why did I even take you?"

Dark looked down and fidgeted with his fingers. What was this? A sign of vulnerability? I stepped forward and rested my hand on his, taking it in mine. "I can see you're looking for distractions."

He ripped his hand away, a wet tear dripping down his cheek. Emotion. Finally. "Leave me alone."

"See! You're tired of the acting, Dark!" I exclaimed with sympathy etched in my words. Sure, he may have been an asshole demon. But there was more under the surface. Almost like another personality. I took his hand once again, making him look me in the eyes, "Please... Show me."

Dark took a deep breath, his hard composure softening, "You killed the person who took everything from me. Mark isn't what he seems, (Y/N)."

I bit my lip softly. I recognized how beautiful his black eyes were. They weren't just plain black- they had flecks of red and blue within them and they sparkled. And his lips were a dark grey, looking plump, almost kissable-

"Kiss me."

FUCK. WHY DID I SAY THAT!?

I covered my mouth, looking away shyly.

Dark scrunched his eyebrows at me. He must think I'm a desperate fool. "...What?"

"..."

Nothing heard from my mouth.

"..."

Nothing heard from him.

Panicking, I said the only thing that I thought of. "...I said kill me, yeah kill me."

I only earned a smirk from Dark's lips, "Don't say that to Wilford."

Dark grew stiff suddenly, coming back to his hard exterior and showing no emotion once again: a blank expression. Why can't he just express who he really is?

"Dark... Just please let me in. I'm trying to understand you." I pleaded with the man that stood before me. His beastly exterior came down for me during that split second interaction between us earlier.

He looked at me oddly, like he has never gotten this treatment from anyone before. Almost like a lost puppy. "You? Understand me? Oh please. What a funny joke you've told."

I rolled my eyes. He was literally impossible. I heard a deep breath come from Dark's lips and body, "I feel a strange emotion towards you."

My eyebrows rose, getting a hint of what it was, "Love?"

Sweat dripped down Dark's temple, vulnerability showing once again. The red and blue versions of him split from his body, glitching in and out of reality, "No. Yes. Maybe?"

I smiled. Finally. Something. "I promise that I won't run."

Dark's eyes looked into mine, watery and glass-like, "You promise?'

I nodded, "Yes."

A smile. From him. "Good."

I felt his soft, calloused grey hands take my (S/C) ones. He opened his dark grey bedroom door, leading me out to the hallway. "Let me show you something."

Dark leads me to a bedroom, gold carving etched into the oak door. His hands touched the golden almost glistening handle. He turned the handle and opened the door, revealing a huge bedroom: the bed was black with red velvet pillows. The bedroom was decorated in paintings framed from the 1800s and had a bookshelf in the corner, filled to the brim with books. "You won't be sleeping in a cell anymore." Dark softly said.

My mouth gaped at the sight, "What?"

"You're welcome."


	9. The Argument

»»————- ————-««

_Remember not to get too close to stars_

_They're never gonna give you love like ours_

»»————- ————-««

**♔Third POV♔**

The pink mustached man appeared in Dark's room in a blow of pink smoke, interrupting his time with the book he was reading. Dark grimaced at the disturbance caused by Wilford and glared at him. Before Dark could say anything, Wilford spoke, "Are you ever gonna tell (Y/N) that you like her?" 

A hint of red hit Dark's cheeks and he covered them with his book, "No. And you certainly won't."

Wilford placed his pale hand on Dark's book, grabbing it and tossing it aside. Dark growled lightly, showing his fangs. "I told you not to worry about her not loving you, Dark." Wilford said gently, contrasting his usual obnoxious personality. 

Dark shook his head at the claim Wilford made, "She won't ever love me." 

Wilford rolled his eyes, sassing the demon, "Not until you tell the truth of who you are, Damien and Celine." Dark's eyes widened, taken aback by the bold statement.

"You took her away from her life, Dark. It's only natural for her to be hostile towards you at times. And for that, maybe you should take her back to her world." Wilford advised, placing a hand on Dark's shoulder. 

Dark let out an exasperated breath, "If she comes back, Mark will potentially take revenge on me." 

"Naturally he would since you kidnapped his date and a potential fan of his. Plus she barely has any freedom! You made a false promise!" Wilford pleaded. 

Dark rolled his black eyes, "It doesn't matter. She's here and she's mine."

Wilford opened his mouth to say something but Dark snapped in his face, warning him, "Don't get close to her. You two would never have a love like ours." 

The homicidal maniac rolled his eyes, "Love? More like sly manipulation. Dark, (Y/N)... She knows... She's not dumb." Wilford sassed. 

The demon once again rolled his eyes, his fingers dancing along his dark grey suit, "What could she possibly know? She's just another naive girl."

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you. Those who do tend to end up undoubtedly wrong." Wilford protested back.

Wilford sensed Dark's frustration as his blue and red aura flickered greatly, standing up from his black desk and getting up in Wilford's face, "Do you know how cold and lonely everything was? Mark took everything from us. Celine and I were alone as we watched him take my body and everything else. I had NOTHING until Mark met (Y/N) at PAX and asked her out. With her, my demons are embraced, yet are calmed down." 

Wilford couldn't help but feel sympathy for the entity, giving him sympathetic eyes. "Dark, you have to be careful. We can't lose another life."

Dark's eyes shied away from Wilford's brown ones. He didn't want to admit that Wilford was right. "Dark, you can't force someone to love you." Wilford softly said. 

Dark huffed, his frustration growing worst, "And that's the problem!" 

Wilford clenched his fists together. Although he was known for being homicidal and sometimes heartless by the fans of Markiplier, he has a very soft heart; seeing as he had the same softness for Celine long ago. "She cares about you! But you might snap and kill her if you don't get your way!" Wilford yelled, stepping back after and preparing for the worst. 

Dark's eyes rolled, "The only one here who would intentionally kill her is you, Wilford."

Hurt by Dark's words, Wilford quietly walked out of Dark's room. Dark sat at his desk, running his hands through his jet black hair. Who knew that Wilford's words would only be the beginning of Dark's heart opening up.


	10. Would You Love Me More?

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_Would you love me more if I killed someone for you?_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

(Authors Note: when it gets to the song, _Italics_ = (Y/N)/you; **Bold** = Dark, and Regular = Both)

**♔Third POV♔**

Dark snapped his fingers and Wilford appeared back in his room: He had decided that he wanted to properly win (Y/N)'s heart. Wilford folded his arms and pouted, looking away from Dark. "Look, Wilford, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I truly and whole-heartedly didn't mean it." Dark apologized with honesty. Wilford's frown turned into a smile and he nodded, showing that accepted Dark's apology. Dark bit the bottom of his soft lip, thinking deeply, "Wilford... How do I get into her heart without me being the manipulative asshole everyone claims me to be.." 

Wilford put his hand under his chin, "Well, do you know what she likes or what her interests are?"

Dark thought back to the time that (Y/N) sang in the basement while chained up, "I have heard her sing... So I believe that she does like music."

Wilford put his hand on Dark's shoulder and his brown eyes met Dark's black ones, "Go to her, you idiot." Dark smiled and disappeared, only leaving translucent black smoke behind.

**♔Your POV♔**

I was busy writing a song when I heard a pop and saw Dark appear in my room. I screamed and fell back, falling down onto my pillows. It seemed that Dark didn't care as he started to speak, "So, (Y/N), you like music, right? Since you sing and all of that."

I thought about it and hesitantly nodded, "Yes..." 

He continued with whatever manipulation tactic he was gonna use on me next, "Do you play any instruments?" 

"I play the guitar, ukulele, and the piano." I saw Dark snap his fingers and suddenly there was a ukulele hung up on my wall, a guitar on a stand in the corner, and a beautiful keyboard in the middle of the room. I was so speechless... He did this all for me? No! No! Just play along so we can escape later... "Dark... What is the meaning of this?" I asked innocently. 

I saw a hint of red hit his grey cheeks, "I wanted to make this place feel a little bit more like home, my angel of music." I blushed at his words... FUCK! I CAN'T BE BLUSHING AT THIS!

I hopped off my bed and made my way over to the guitar, picking it up and strumming it lightly. Oh, how I missed playing... I made my way back over to the bed, sitting down on it and playing a few more chords. I looked up from my strumming and met my (E/C) eyes with his enchanting black ones. "Can you make a capo appear too?" I asked quietly. Suddenly a capo appeared on the 2nd fret of the beautiful guitar!

My (S/C) fingers strummed the strings, playing the chords Am, F, C, and E. A smile appearing on my soft face as I thought up lyrics within my crowded headspace. I grazed the strings of the guitar with grace for 4 beats before finally singing.

_"Sorry that I did this, the blood is on my hands. I stare at my reflection, I don't know who I am. Practice my confession. In case I take the stand. I'll say I've learned my lesson, I'll be a better man."_

Dark's voice then chimed in.

_**"I'm packing up my things and I'm wiping down the walls, I'm rinsing off my clothes and I'm walking through the halls. I did it all for her, so I felt nothing at all. I don't know what she'll say, so I'll ask her when she calls."** _

I paused and pressed a finger to Dark's lips, "Repeat some of the next lyrics after me." My fingers returned to the guitar, gently strumming the few chords of the song.

" _Would you love me more? **(Would you love me more?)** If I killed someone for you? Would you hold my hand? **(Would you hold my hand?)** They're the same ones that I used when I killed someone for you._"

" _ **Would you turn me in?** (Would you turn me in?) **When I say I'm on the loose. Would you hide me when?** (Would you hide me when?) **My face is on the news? 'Cuz I killed someone for you.**_ "

Dark took the lead.  
  


" ** _I hear the sirens coming, I see the flashing lights. I'm driving through the suburbs, wearing my disguise. I show up at her doorstep to look her in the eyes. I tell her that it's me, but she doesn't recognize._** "

" _Can't you see I'm running? Said I need a place to hide. I've gotta ask you something, could you please let me inside? Just let me explain, no I wouldn't tell you lies. I know you'll understand if you let me stay the night._ "

" _ **Would you love me more?** (Would you love me more?) **If I killed someone for you? Would you hold my hand?** (Would you hold my hand?) **They're the same ones that I used. When I killed someone for you.**_ "

" _Would you turn me in? **(Would you turn me in?)** When I say I'm on the loose. Would you hide me when? **(Would you hide me when?)** My face is on the news? 'Cuz I killed someone for you._"

" _You have to understand that the one I killed is me. Changing what I was for what you wanted me to be._ "

" ** _I followed your direction, did everything you asked. I hope it makes you happy, 'cuz there's just no turning back._** "

" _Would you love me more? **(Would you love me more?)** If I killed someone for you? **Would you hold my hand?** (Would you hold my hand?)_ They're the same ones that I used when I killed someone for you. _**Would you turn me in?** (Would you turn me in?) _**_When I say I'm on the loose? Would you hide me when_?** _(Would you hide me when?)_ My face is on the news? 'Cuz I killed someone for you."

We finished off the song, our voices harmonizing together. Dark's grey hand grazed mine, goosebumps appearing on my soft skin. Everything about him was so hypnotizing...

Dark and I leaned in, our lips brushing against each other. But then I thought to myself... He killed Mark. A person I loved.

"You're a monster. And I will never forgive you for killing Mark." I stated, looking away from him.

I heard Dark growl darkly, "Fine! Be that way!" And with that, he left.


	11. The Portal

»»————- ————-««

_if "I love you" was a promise_

_would you break it if you're honest?_

»»————- ————-««

**♔Third POV♔**

"Wilford?" (Y/N) called out to the void of her room. She was hoping that one of the only people that she recently met would show up and comfort her. 

The flamboyant man appeared in (Y/N)'s room, looking at her with a glimmer of joy and hope in his eyes, "Yes, doll?"

(Y/N) looked down at her (S/C) hands, twiddling them together. She was scared about the situation she was in; the fact that she was beginning to feel empathy for her captor. It was almost uncomfortable and unbearable for her to speak about. (Y/N) nervously gulped and looked down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with Wilford, "What is wrong with Dark? Why would he kidnap me out of all the men and women or whatever in existence? What's so special about me? I'm just a regular girl..."

Wilford hesitated to answer, his breath hitching in his throat, "Well, Dark... Back in a time and place where things hadn't been going so well, doll... Dark is essentially a vessel of two people: Damien and Celine."

Confusion struck the adult woman's face. (Y/N) said out loud to herself, "What? That makes absolutely no sense..."

Wilford raised his eyebrow at her comment, chuckling a bit, "You'd be surprised, the reality is yours to manipulate." He reached down to touch (Y/N)'s soft hand, taking it in his to comfort her. She only looked at him with confusion once more; a seemingly more recognizable emotion she expresses. Wilford stroked her (S/C) hand, "Think of anything you want to manifest into reality. Focus and visualize, and it will be yours."

Wilford let go of her hand and (Y/N) thought hard, visualizing her deep desire... What she wanted most in the world... Until she felt soft fur on her lap; it was a husky puppy! (Y/N) began to pet its soft white fur, scratching its head with her long nails and seeing its eyes close with joy.

(Y/N) heard a clap from Wilford, smiling softly at the sudden praise. "Good job! You have now potentially become a threat to Dark!"

Wait what.

"What!?" (Y/N) yelled in fear. This was not good for her. And at her most desperate time, Wilford slipped into a pink cloud of smoke, disappearing.

(Y/N).exe has stopped working.

(Y/N) pet her husky nervously, "What? Me? A threat? How could I be a threat?" She laid flat down onto the bed, bringing her puppy to her chest. "Now what should I name you? Maybe... Luna!" The puppy's ears perked at that name in approval, smiling.

"Who is Dark? I don't even know who he truly is... If Wilford is telling the truth, that means that there's more to being here than Dark is leading on..." (Y/N) questioned in front of her small husky, Luna. "God, what am I saying? He trapped me here with no way out," An idea came to her mind. "Unless? Maybe the way I can get out of here is to help since he is clearly hurting. Then maybe he'll set me free!"

Luna started teething on (Y/N)'s finger, but she didn't care nor notice. She shook her head, taking back the idea she thought of. "God, no! We can't be that fanfiction stereotype where the girl who is the hero starts out as enemies with the villain, but she falls in love with him and redeems him... No way!"

(Y/N) got up from her soft, silk bed, looking in the mirror on the wall. She noticed how much of a mess she had become ever since she had been kidnapped... What happened to the girl she used to be?

Wet tears swelled in the girl's glassy, (E/C) eyes, falling down her cheeks. (Y/N) didn't wanna be trapped here anymore. Only Dark knew how to break her like this.

"Maybe I should practice my manifesting skills," (Y/n) turned to look at Luna, who was patiently sitting on the bed. "What do you think, Luna?" 

No response. "I'll just take that as a yes!"

(Y/N) thought of makeup... makeup appeared! She then thought of a gaming console... a Nintendo Switch appeared in her hands! (Y/N) dusted off her hands carelessly, stretching out her upper body playfully, "Alright, I've definitely got the hang of this!"

(Y/N) took a leap of faith and began to think of manifesting a portal out of the mansion. She thought hard, visualizing how it looked, felt, would affect her...

She opened her eyes and there it was! But, alas, she wouldn't get away from Dark that easily. "Hey (Y/N.) I made some cookies for y-" 

Dark dropped the tray of cookies in shock at the sight of the portal. Oh no. Oh shit.

Dark snapped his fingers, the portal disappearing without a trace. He looked directly into (Y/N)'s eyes, "Don't you ever think you can escape me! You belong to me!" Dark yelled, the veins in his forehead popping out.

"Hey, hey. Don't yell. There's a child in here." (Y/N) said calmly. Dark darted his eyes to the husky in the corner, smiling and staring off into space.

Dark snapped his fingers, (Y/N)'s vision of the world disappearing before her eyes.


	12. How Lovely

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_heart made of glass_

_my mind of stone_

»————- ♡ ————-««

** ♔(Y/N)'s POV♔ **

It's dark. Darkness compels my vision as I awake from my sudden slumber but... Where am I?

Instead of waking up in the once warm room I was in, it was a glass box that held me captive. I already guessed that Dark was behind this cruel charade.

And to my dismay, I was right; Dark was staring at me through the glass, putting his pale hand on the smooth material. His eyes looked like it was in pain, as if he wanted to be with me but he couldn't.

Dark tutted his mouth at me, turning his eyes away from my gaze, "How pitiful... You were once in a lavish bedroom with everything you could have possibly ever wanted. Now, you're in a glass cage where I will make sure that you never, ever escape," Anger entered his gaze, Dark's face contorting, "Who taught you how to do that, hm? Oh, and because I'm not a complete monster, I'll be taking care of your little dog till you come back."

I sighed in defeat. This man... No, creature.. He was so evil, I don't even think there was an inkling of good left within him. I stared into Dark's black eyes; emptiness was all I saw as I got up and walked towards his tall figure, "You know, I thought I found a way out of this Hell you trapped me in, demon. And I thought to myself for a second that maybe you were good. But of course, I was wrong."

I bowed my head in submissiveness; I knew that I spit venom at Dark and he wouldn't like that. His dark, crisp voice spoke up after a long pause, "But I will never go away, my dear. For I am eternal and plunged into darkness. My darkness will ensnare you in its spiderweb and you will always have to stay here with me."

Closing my eyes, I accepted defeat. "Well, I hope that someday I'll make it out of this place you trapped me in. And I don't care how many nights nor years it will take, I will escape you." My eyes glared daggers at his.

Dark's darkness entrapt me like ropes and I was almost face to face with him, the glass being the only thing that seperated us. I can't take this fucking Hell anymore and I felt wet tears drip down my face, overtaking my vision, "I can't hide away from you, though. There's nowhere else for me to go because you fucking trapped me here, Dark! You fucking monster! I'm not alive anymore, you fucking demonic fucking thing! I'm living in fucking Hell with you!"'

He only fucking mocked me, of course. "How lovely it is that you're all alone now. Your stupid," he essentially was spitting venom back at me at this point, "mortal heart is so fragile that I can break it like glass. But your mind... I'm not able to break it. You are so stubborn and seems that you will never submit to me. Well, (Y/N), because you chose to act so stupidly, this is your new home. You are now trapped in a void. Congratulations, (Y/N). Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go yell at Wilford."

** ♔No One's POV♔ **

Dark appeared in Wilford's eccentric pink mansion, scuffing at the posters of Ariana Grande and Taylor Swift on the wall. Wilford put down the spellbook he was reading on his pink beach chair, noticing Dark. "Why hello Darki-poo~!"

Dark grabbed one of the pink suspender straps on Wilford, pulling Wilford towards him aggressively, "Why would you teach her to do that!?" Dark's tone was so rough and gritty as he screamed at the confused Wilford.

"Well, I told her the truth. Not gonna let it go to waste, Damien." Wilford snarkily said back. Dark huffed, stomping away.


	13. Enchanted

»»————- ————-««

_you look like my next mistake_

_love's a game_

_wanna play?_

»»————- ————-««

♔ **Y/N's POV** ♔

How many days have I been here held against my will? I lost count. I just wanna wake from this nightmare. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

Opening my eyes, I saw a shadow appear in front of me in my glass prison. Oh... It's you.

"I will teach you a lesson myself..." Dark said before taking my hand. Whatever. At this point, I didn't care. I wanted to be anywhere besides this dark, isolating place.

He let go of my hand, walking around me as if I was prey to him, "Nice to meet you, where you been." Dark's singing voice was so silky and hypnotizing; I was completely under his spell.

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "I could show you incredible things." The images of Hell, the sea, and the sky appeared in these clouds that appeared in front of me. Hell looked like it was on fire, tying people to chains and torturing them.

"Magic!" Dark sang, dark particles flying out of his hands as he took them off of me. I stared at him in wonder at how the fuck he was like this. Like okay? Have a musical number out of nowhere I guess since we're in a book.

"Madness!" Dark snapped his fingers and I saw a vision that he had placed in my mind: Wilford stabbing someone to death. I gasped, surprised at how animalistic and unhinged he looked. He wiped the blood off of his face and looked at me through the cloud. A sinister smile.

Dark snapped, the image disappearing. "Heaven!" He snapped. What I saw before my eyes was him and I... Dancing, of all things, in a beautiful golden ballroom surrounded by a cheering crowd. I was in a black ball gown with golden trimmings around the edges. Dark was in his normal black suit, but his hair was slicked back and he had a white rose pinned to his chest.

Tch. In his dreams.

"Sin!" Dark sang, an apparition of him ripping his shirt off appeared. I gave it a disgusted look and smacked it away, the figure disappearing into black cloudy smoke. 

He started walking towards me and backed me up into the wall of the glass as I tried to get away from him, pinning me, "Saw you there and I thought," Dark grabbed my face. "Oh my god, look at that face!"

I shed a tear. I just wanted to wake up from this fucking nightmare I was trapped in.

"You look like my next mistake," Dark smirked. Disgusting.

He snapped his fingers, getting me out of the glass cage. Things just seemed to get worst since I was sitting across from him. The table was adorned with a black and white chessboard. Dark grabbed a black piece, knocking over a white one on the other side, "Love's a game. Wanna play?"

"New money, suit, and tie," Dark sang as money ran down from the ceiling as he adjusted his suit, eyeing me. He snapped, holding out a magazine in front of me, flipping through pictures of me, "I can read you like a magazine."

Dark slammed it in front of me, causing me to jump from the sudden loud noise. He traced my jawline, digging his finger into my chin as he admired my (S/C) face, "Ain't it funny rumors fly and I know you heard about me!"

He let his hand drop from my face to my hand, flashing me a smirk and he held it gently, "So hey, let's be friends," Dark pulled me into his chest, holding my other hand as if we were going into a dance sequence in a Disney film. He lightly kissed my cheek, "I'm dying to see how this one ends."

"Grab your passport and my hand! I can make the good girls bad for the weekend!"

Suddenly, we were transported into a huge ballroom. The ceiling was lined in gold as a midnight black chandelier hanging from it. The candles lit up the entire room and created a romantic atmosphere. The piano in the corner was a big plus as the moonlight from the windows made me feel like this was something out of a fairy tale.

I looked down at the sunflower colored gloves I had adorned on my hand. At this point, I guessed that Dark dolled me up to look like Belle. And from what I gathered from his blue, princely wear, he was the Beast.

He clapped his hands together, the candles in the room getting brighter and the piano beginning to play music on its own. Dark took my gloved hand in his own, leading me into a waltz. One two three, one two three, one two three. My golden heels clicked against the hard floor and he had spun me. This truly feels like a dream...

"So it's gonna be forever, or it's gonna go down in flames!" Dark sang, flames filling the room. I shrieked, feeling the flames getting hotter and closer to me.

"Stop it! Please!" I pleaded with the demon, biting my lip so hard that it could burst open with blood any second now.

The orange-red flames adorning the room turned into sparkles, relinquishing the fear around me. Dark softly smiled in my direction, "You can tell me when it's over if the high was worth the pain."

Dark wrapped his arm around my bodice and lifted me onto his shoulder, spinning around as I looked at him with wonder in my eyes. Was I starting to develop feelings for him?

"Got a long list of ex-lovers... They'll tell you I'm insane!" He sang, his eyes flashing blue and red before grinning. "Cause I know you love the players. And I love the games!" Dark took me off his shoulder and lifted me, gripping my waist and spinning me around till I landed on the ground.

"Cause we're young and we're reckless. We'll take this way too far."

I gazed up at the ceiling, Dark holding me close to his chest, and saw at least a hundred candles fly onto the ceiling and light up the room. I really do feel like a princess. "It'll leave you breathless," I heard him sing darkly. All of a sudden, I was falling backward as if no one was there to catch me and be my safety net.

I was panicking for some reason? Until I landed in the cold arms of Dark. He lifted me back up and I glared daggers at him for the tasteless joke he just pulled. What was that for?

Dark smirked at me, showing the sharp daggers that were his fangs, "Or with a nasty scar!"

"Got a long list of ex-lovers. They'll tell you I'm insane," Dark scooped me up into his arms delicately, making sure to not drop me onto the cold surface of the floor. I don't know whether I was scared or falling in love. This is so fucked up. I shouldn't be having feelings for the man who took Mark away from me.

Dark put me down and pulled me close to him, leaning his face into mine, "But I've got a blank space, baby," He snapped his fingers and everything faded to black, "And I'll write your name."

I felt my body vaporizing in thin air, transporting somewhere else with the demon. The ballroom I was forced into had a pastel blue, tiled floor with some warm orange lighting that lit the entire room. In the corners were these dark blue fountains that had crystal colored water flowing out of them like a waterfall.

My eyes fell upon Dark; he was dressed in a white suit lined with gold trimmings and his hair was slicked back to match the princely vibe he seemed to be going for. I noticed a mirror in the corner and walked towards it, my new heels clicking against the polished floor.

Hugging my figure from the top was a sliver, glitter bodice that flowed out into a ballgown that was covered in diamonds. A black, velvet choker adorned my neck and the same silver color was glazed over my hands, a black ring on top of the gloves. Looking closer, my hair was tied up in a bun, a silver headband to hold my hair in place. What stood out to me was the red lipstick that had suddenly painted my lips with light blue eyeshadow upon my eyes. I'm Cinderella now?

Dark had taken my hand, leading me out to the stone balcony. He had smiled softly at me, showing a bit of vulnerability, "Cherry lips," He brought his gloved hand to my lips, wiping some of the red off and tasting it with his tongue.

He gestured up to the sky, my eyes gazing upon the planets that had seemed much bigger and in view than what they were on Earth, "Crystal skies!"

"I could show you incredible things." Dark sang, grabbing my hands and looking into my eyes as if he was trying to hypnotize me.

He leaned his face close to mine once again, "Stolen kisses. Pretty lies. You're the queen, baby. I'm your king." I felt a golden crown adorn my head that was full of black and ruby jewel, perhaps matching his color scheme.

"Find out what you want. Be that boy for a month. Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no!" Dark's eyes suddenly became sinister as they turned midnight black. A heavy feeling grew within my chest as if someone draped me in weights without my consent.

My eyes looked up at the sky: it had turned into shades of black, blue, and red. My anxiety had begun to run once again as the adrenaline flooded my veins: fight or flight.

I looked down from the balcony, seeing Dark and I's subjects below and they opened their mouths, screaming so loud that it caused my ears to vibrate. Dark smirked, placing his hands upon the stone balcony rail, "Screaming!"

"Crying!" Dark sang smoothly, the subjects eyes filling with tears and the salty liquid ran down their face as they cried due to the pain they were suddenly feeling.

Boom! Lightning struck down into the kingdom from the skies and I looked at the bolt in fear of it striking any innocent people. Dark looked into my eyes again, his eyes filling with such a sinister expression, "Perfect storms!"

"I can make all the tables turn!" Dark sang a grunt heard in his voice as he forcefully pulled me towards him with his powers, spinning me around and showing the garden that was to the left of us.

The roses in the garden had blood dripping from them rapidly as if they were veins that had burst open, "Rose gardens filled with thorns."

I ripped away from his grip in fear. My arms were red from how tight he held me as if he was holding me hostage and afraid to let me go of his control. I grunted and backed away from him, "Keep you second guessing like, 'Oh my god, who is he?'"

Run. I had to run as fast as I could and escape this demonic entity who wanted nothing but power.

"I get drunk on jealousy." Dark's voice echoed throughout the entire ballroom. that I was struggling to escape from. With every step I took, freedom felt like it was in reach of me. I encountered a staircase and looked behind me at the demon prince who had been following me.

Mouthing the words 'Fuck you', I bolted down the stairs, until I tripped and lost one of my glass slippers that were on my feet. Panicking, I looked back at Dark as he neared close to me.

He grinned evilly at me as our eyes met, "But you'll come back each time you leave."

"Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." Dark sang as I continued to run for my life. I neared a door that was glowing in the distance, but before I could reach it, I was falling to my doom into the black darkness of Dark's realm.

I let out a piercing scream as the fear of falling had overcome my senses. Am I gonna fucking die? Honestly, death sounds a lot better than this hell I'm trapped in.

I landed on my feet in another ballroom, the people surrounding Dark and me in old ballgowns that looked like they were from the 1800s. I scrunched my eyebrows at him and wondered if I was losing my mind.

"You look ravishing, (Y/N). Shall we dance?" Dark asked in his deep voice.

I looked down at the purple dress I was wear and felt the straightened, (H/T) (H/C) drape down my back. What movie scene were we in now? Oh well, I'll just go along with it. Isn't like I have a choice in the matter.

Both of our right hands touched each other and I looked into his black eyes.

Our left hands touched each other next, "So it's gonna be forever?"

"Or it's gonna go down in flames!" Dark sang as we began to waltz around on the hardwooded, brown floor. My heels clicked as we became the center of attention in the ballroom, he and I enchanted and hypnotized by the charisma we exuded. The blue suit he was wearing definitely suited him and made him appear softer, personality-wise.

The corner of my lips slightly turned, making it into a smile. He was starting to grow on me or I am going batshit insane over this beast, "You can tell me when it's over, mmm. If the high was worth the pain."

"Got a long list of ex-lovers," Dark let go of my hands and they dropped down to my sides. I was saddened by this for some reason. I miss the warmth of his chest being close to mine.

We walked around each other diagonally as if we were both on the hunt each other, our forearms touching back to back of the other. I was desperate to touch every inch of his skin, "They'll tell you I'm insane."

I was starting to become more and more enchanted by Dark. Everything about him. His magic, his world, his personality, who he is, what he is... Everything.

"Cause I know you love the players," Dark spun me around, bringing my back close to his chest. He was so cold yet... So warm... So vulnerable.

We pulled apart, waltzing around each other, "And I love the games!"

"Cause we're young and we're reckless," Dark pulled me into his arms as we spun around each other in the ballroom. We were the center of attention as the audience gazed at us in amazement and wonder. Shit, I wouldn't blame them. We were kinda hot.

I spun out of his arms, the plum mermaid dress's silk rustling around me. "We'll take this way too far."

"It'll leave you breathless." I came back to him into the waltz. We stared into each other's eyes deeply. I just... I just know that he wants to kiss me. He has to. I want him to, desperately. I wanted his warm lips on mine and for him to take me as his. No, no, (Y/N), stop. You're getting horny.

I came closer to him, standing on my tippy toes as I leaned my lips close to his, "Or with a nasty scar."

He brought his lips close to my ear, making me shiver from how sensitive I had become from the light foreplay, "Got a long list of ex-lovers, they'll tell you I'm insane."

"But I've got a blank space, baby," We got back to dancing, him spinning me out of his arms twice again.

The dancing went on and on. It had felt like hours instead of the few minutes it had been, "And I'll write your name."

Suddenly, everything flashed blue and red like a bad LSD trip and I was transported into a castle, walking through it. I felt like I was in a trance, hypnotized by the daydream or nightmare I was going through.

"Girls only want love if it's torture." Dark's voice echoes throughout the stone castle as I came upon a spinning wheel.

'Prick itttt. Prick itttt.' A deep voice within my head was saying. I had to.. I had to listen. If it wasn't telling me this, why wouldn't I do it? The needle... The needle...

I placed my index finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel. The warm, crimson blood coated and drenched my finger and the needle. So... So sleepy...

Everything faded to black and I was snapped into a forest, feeling energized again. I had the urge to spun around until I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my short, frail body, "Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn 'ya..."

Dark took my hands and spun me forwards as white enveloped my vision, teleporting me to a castle where I was laying on a bed. I was... So tired...

My eyes fluttered open, everything being blurry around me, "Girls only want love if it's torture." And my eyes had faded to black.

I was on... Pink clouds suddenly? I was dancing on them with Dark.. If this was a dream, I didn't wanna wake up. I don't wanna believe it's a dream. I don't wanna wake up. I wanna spend eternity here with Dark, dancing and living out my fantasies.

My dress color was interchanging colors, red and blue, every time I turned in the arms of his.

"Don't say I didn't, say I didn't warn 'ya." Dark smirked at me. He knew that he had me wrapped around his pale, almost greyish, finger.

Dark snapped his fingers, bringing us back to his huge mansion. He did it... He captured my heart and ensnared me in his beautiful arms of his.


	14. Betrayal

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_I got a bad idea_

_How 'bout we take a little bit of time away?_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

**♔♔ _  
_**

(Y/N) wasn't stuck in suffocating, glass cell anymore. She was so grateful towards Dark for taking her out of there. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.

Jim ran through the big house with the other Jim, carrying a microphone as they follow (Y/N) wandering around the mansion. Jim looked into the camera the other Jim was holding, "Jim, there appears to be a girl with cooties in Dark's mansion!"

She came upon Dark chilling in the indoor pool. He noticed her, a smirk etching his face suddenly, "Do you care to join me, darling?"

(Y/N) giggled, nodding. Dark snapped his fingers and turned her clothes into a one-piece bathing suit, the luxurious nylon hugging her (B/T) body. In Dark's eyes, she had always been ravishing and beautiful. This piece of cloth didn't change his opinion of her.

She jumped into the pool, splashing water on his frail ego. (Y/N) loved to swim because it felt as if she was free in the blue waters. Free to do anything. Free to not be tied to her boring life in the real world.

(Y/N) swam over to Dark, sitting on the seat that was attached to the wall of the pool. She beamed at him, admiring how hot he was when he was shirtless and drenched in wet water. It felt oddly sexual to her.

He turned to her, looking at her chest, then back into her eyes, "What are you attracted to, (Y/N)?"

Her thoughts lingered over the peculiar question she was asked. She usually dated soft guys and girls that had a dark side to their gentle exterior. "My tastes range from cinnamon rolls and cinnamon rolls that are emo to straight-up murder." (Y/N)'s soft voice said.

Dark became silent. "And where do I fall?" He asked with curiosity.

(Y/N) thought about it for a second, "You're in the grey area."

Dark grew silent again and (Y/N) winked at him. He scoffed teasingly, "No more puns, please."

She winked again, "Can't promise anything!"

**♔♔  
**

As the day went on, the Jim's followed (Y/N), and Dark spending time with each other in the enchanted, mysterious mansion.

"As you can see Jim, Dark is holding (Y/N)'s hand! I repeat! They are holding hands. Viewers, this is huge, as Dark is the coldest of the egos!"

** ♔♔   
**

"Jim! Jim! (Y/N) is taking a shit!"

(Y/N) screamed as the Jim's pointed the camera at her coochie.

Stomps were heard as the Jim's ran for the life, "Jim's! Get the fuck out of here before I erase Mark's viewers any memories of you!"

"Oh fuck we have to get outta here, Jim!" Jim yelled as he ran out of the mansion with the other Jim.

**♔♔  
**

Dark and (Y/N) grew closer, opening up about their fears and insecurities that they face in their life. Dark was afraid of letting anyone get close to him, which is why he pushes everyone away. (Y/N) was afraid of ending up alone and disappointing the people who she loves and cherishes. They clearly were opposites.

**♔♔  
**

One day, Dark and (Y/N) are eating lunch together when Dark asked, "Would you like to go to a carnival?" (Y/N)'s eyes lit up and she swallowed the sushi in her mouth, nodding vigorously as a response to Dark's question

What they didn't know was that Wilford had snuck into the mansion and he was secretly listening to their conversation. He saw the Jim's hiding away from Dark's prying eyes, commentating on what was going on, "Now, here you see, Jim! Dark just asked (Y/N) to go to a carnival! That's right, Jim! Dark has become vulnerable and can be controlled!"

Wilford grabbed Jim by his shirt, yanking him close as an angry expression painted his face, "You better tell me all you fucking know when you follow them to the carnival! Or else I'll murder you both and torture you while you squirm as my knife strips you of your muscles, you pathetic wimps!"

The Jim's felt so scared that they pissed their pants a little bit and nodded, agreeing to comply with Wilford's commands.

**♔♔  
**

"Are you ready, (Y/N)?" Dark called from downstairs.

(Y/N) was putting the final touches on her date night outfit with Dark. She was wearing a black, peasant dress with a golden heart necklace that brought out her beautiful, (S/C) skin. She had just finished putting on a conservative amount of black eyeliner and a huge amount of mascara to make her eyebrows pop. She smiled at how pretty she looked in the mirror.

After hearing Dark's calls, she rushed out of her bedroom, putting on some Black converses on the way, "Coming!" She rushed down the stairs, tripping and falling into Dark's arms. "My hero."

Dark set her down, snapping his fingers and transporting them to the carnival in the real world. (Y/N)'s eyes were amazed at the colorful lights that seemed to light up the sky with their aura. "D-Dark! This is beautiful!" She exclaimed.

His heart softened for her, "You can do whatever you like here, doll."

(Y/N)'s eyes lit up, "Really?"

Dark nodded, confirming what he had said. All he wanted was for her to be happy after what he put her through. He deeply regretted it and wished he had gone about meeting her a different way. He never wanted to hurt her.

Little did they know, Wilford, Google, and the Jim's were watching them from afar. Wilford shot the Jim's with a Nerf gun, "Follow them, idiots!" They nodded, following the couple without commentating on what they were doing.

(Y/N) stumbled upon a huge rollercoaster, taking Dark's hand and leading him towards it, "Dark! Dark! We have to ride it! Please!"

Dark chuckled. "Of course, sweetie. And we don't have to wait since I got us fast passes." Dark said, smiling sweetly at her. They rushed to the front of the line, getting into the front car.

They had ridden the wild rollercoaster, (Y/N) enjoying it while Dark sat there with no emotions. He was used to this shit because of the wild card that was Wilford Warfstache. Wilford... Why did his mind wander over Wilford?

The rollercoaster ended, (Y/N)'s hair all over the place, "Wow."

"Hm?" Dark mumbled concerningly.

(Y/N) laughed, "You didn't react at all!" She climbed out of the car, Dark assisting her.

"Been there done that. Plus, I'm a demon." He said monotonously.

She smiled, "I'm just glad we did that together." (Y/N) took his big, cold hand, holding it in hers. She hopes that it can be warm someday. (Y/N) knew that Dark could change to become a better entity, helping others instead of hurting them.

"Nyehhhh, I'm hungry. Can we get some pizza?" (Y/N) asked, giving Dark puppy eyes.

He smiled, "Lead the way."

They walked over to a restaurant stand at the carnival, ordering two pieces of cheese pizza and sitting on a bench. As they were eating the hot food, (Y/N) looked over at Dark. "Dark?" She asked.

Dark swallowed a mouthful of pizza, "Yes? What is it?"

(Y/N) gulped nervously, her hands sweating at the new feeling of anxiety, "Do you think we can still be together if Mark finds out?"

Dark choked on his spit. "(Y/N), what kind of question is that? Of course, we can. He can't prevent us from spending time with each other and having feelings. What I..." He took a deep breath, "What I'm worried about is Wilford. He's a bit... Unhinged and can become quite obsessive over people he meets. I'm worried that he'll try and split us apart. But I won't allow it to happen, I promise."

(Y/N)'s fears grew a bit, especially about Wilford. I mean, he helped her, right? He couldn't have done it for some other ulterior motive, right?

Dark looked over at the bumper cars, thinking that she would enjoy them, "Hey, do you wanna ride the bumper cars? It seems like something you'd like."

(Y/N) nodded, finishing up her pizza and taking Dark's hand. They rushed over to them, hopping into the individual cars. They set eyes on each other as they moved to bump into each other at all cost. Of course, Dark was good at it since he has been alive for a century.

They were finished a few minutes later, stepping out of the bumper cars. (Y/N) spotted a photo booth, "Dark! We have to do the photobooth!"

She dragged him over to the photo booth, setting him down on to the seat and making funny faces as the camera started flashing. Dark forced a smile, uncomfortable with showing any emotion besides angst and the occasional smile towards (Y/N).

(Y/N) pulled the pictures out of the machine and laughed at how ridiculous Dark looked. "So dark a brooding. You sure you're not from the DC Universe?" (Y/N) joked, smirking after.

"How dare you say that to the lord of darkness, angst, and leather pants!" Dark joked back at her, stepping out of the booth. They both stared at each other and laughed at how ridiculous they both sound.

(Y/N) and Dark rode the Ferris wheel and moved on to the House of Mirrors. (Y/N) stumbled in there, feeling cold all of a sudden, "D-Dark? Where are you?"

There was no answer to her calls. She panicked and scared that he wouldn't come to save her. As she walked through the House, she stumbled upon a room of mirrors that she felt she was lost in, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

(Y/N) shivered, bringing her hands to her arms and rubbing them quickly as the room grew colder and colder. She felt even more frightened, wondering if the structure was just a portal into another realm like Dark's. She saw Google come out into the room robotically. (Y/N) gasped, "Google! You should know what's going on here! You should have an idea on how to get us out of this place."

Google had no signs of caring for (Y/N) as he stepped towards her, his eyes glowing. She stumbled backward, falling back onto the ground. Google's eyes glowed a brighter blue, "Primary objective is to answer questions as quickly as possible," He stepped towards her again. "Secondary objective is to destroy mankind."

Blast! Lasers shot out of his eyes at (Y/N). She nearly got hit by the hot lasers, jumping out of the way to dodge it. She blew her hair out of her face, "What the fuck?!"

(Y/N) had determined to find Google's blind spot, dodging the beams. She slid underneath Google's eyes, hissing at the burn she just got on her leg due to the friction with the ground. (Y/N) reached up Google's shirt, finding his on and off switch. She flicked it down, turning the murder hungry robot off.

Google collapsed to the ground, the heavy metal clashing with the hardwood floor. (Y/N) kicked the robot in anger, instantly regretting it as the metal only hurt her toe, falling to the ground, "Fuck! Goddammit, I wish I had a hair tie to keep this shit out of my face."

She grunted, lifting herself off the ground. (Y/N) knew that she needed to find Dark as soon as possible if she wanted to make it out of here alive. She wandered throughout the maze of mirrors, desperate to find him.

Suddenly, (Y/N) was face to face with Wilford, him blocking her path. She laughed nervously, "Oh hey, Wilford? Have you seen Dark anywhere?" (Y/N) bit her lip and had the urge to bite her nails, but stopped herself from doing that.

Wilford pointed a gun at her with a wicked grin across his face. (Y/N) gasped, her palms becoming sweaty as she stepped back from the insane man. Wilford chuckled, his voice dripping in rage, "Oh boy. You," He grunted. "You have an effect on people, my dear (Y/N). Something has changed in Dark. And I want in. I haven't been able to find Celine ever since Damien came back. I want you, darling."

(Y/N)'s thoughts ran rapid in her head. She decided to go along with it if she wanted any chance of living and reuniting with Dark. She determined that she was to be a sexy fish and seduce Wilford into sparing her life. (Y/N) smirked and walked towards him, "Oh, Wilford. You enchant me as well."

Wilford was charmed by her charisma. He walked towards her and stroked (Y/N)'s cheek with his loaded gun. She fake smiled, knowing that what she was doing was working. (Y/N) raised her hand and stroked the gun that was lying across her cheek, "What kind of gun is this, Wilford?"

Wilford chuckled, "It's a revolver, darling." Good. Now his guard was down.

(Y/N) smiled, taking the gun from Wilford's hand and hitting him in the head with it, knocking him out. She blew the hair that was hanging in front of her face out of the way, gripping the gun and running out of the House of Mirrors.

Dark saw (Y/N)and embraced her into his arms, hugging her tightly. She was panting really hard, putting a hand against Dark's face, desperate to feel him. "I couldn't find you! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Dark said worryingly.

(Y/N) smiled, nuzzling her cheek into his hand, "Yeah. It's surprising how much Marvel movie fight scenes can teach you," Dark grew silent. "At least Wilford didn't kill me."

Dark's eyes widen, "What?? Wilford??"

(Y/N) shrugged it off, not thinking much of it. "Let's just go home." She said, soothing the soft demon.

** ♔♔   
**

Wilford woke up, his head aching from being knocked out by the girl. He grunted, stumbling up from the floor and making eye contact with the Jim's. Wilford screamed, "Fuck!"

He grabbed an extra gun from his holster and shot it at one of the mirrors, "Fuck!" Wilford grew angrier. (Y/N) had slipped from his hands and outsmarted him. He was angry that Dark had snatched up such an intelligent woman.

Wilford glared at the Jim's and pointed his gun at them, "Tell me everything."

The Jim's stuttered, afraid of what Wilford would do next, "W-Well, (Y/N) melted away Dark's harsh exterior. I-If you want to become king of this realm, y-you'll have to use (Y/N) against Dark and take her away from him. S-She can be yours, of course, sir!"

Wilford felt so mad but his madness translated into estranged laughter, the madness dripping off of his aura. He was determined to take (Y/N) away from Dark at any cost.


	15. So This Is Love

»»————- ————-««

_I'm yours to keep and I'm yours to lose_

»»————- ————-««

**♔♔  
**

Wilford began to devise his plan to steal away (Y/N) as soon as he left the House of Mirrors. He teleported back into his pink, chaotic wonderland. Wilford twisted his gun in his hand. sitting in the black hair of his living room. He angrily shot the ceiling, letting the bullet fly wherever the fuck he wanted. He didn't care anymore.

"Google!" Wilford called. The robot appeared before him, appearing in mere seconds. "You are going to help me and I don't care whether you want to or not!" He demanded, spit flying out of his mouth.

Google smiled, "We both know that I equally despise Damien as much as you do. I'll help you in any way to tear down the empire that Dark has built. Once you take over the realm with (Y/N) by your side, we can conquer Mark's world and enslave the human race."

A smirk grew upon Wilford's face, "Tell me more."

"I thought you'd never ask," Google sat down."The best way to trap (Y/N) is to send her back in time. She may develop amnesia, but it gives you time to take her and fill her brain with 'memories' of the 'life you had together.'"

Wilford giggled like a mad man, "Perfect."

**♔♔  
**

Ever since the Mirrors incident, (Y/N) and Dark grew even closer. She had uncovered the vulnerable man that was underneath. The man that was in pain and dealing with trauma he still never opened up about.

(Y/N) was in her room, strumming the strings of a golden brown guitar. She smiled, in love with what she was singing.

"And all the pieces fall right into place"

"Get caught up in the moment"

"Lipstick on your face"

"So it goes..."

"You know I'm not a bad girl but I'd do bad things with you"

"So it goes..."

As she continued to strum her guitar, Dark phased through her walls, appearing in her room.

"Shit!" (Y/N) yelled, shrieking and dropping the guitar on to the ground.

Dark smiled, "Would you like to dance with me under the moonlight tonight?" (Y/N) blushed, nodding and accepting the offer. "Great..."

He snapped his fingers and left a black dress with hints of red, black heels with red bottoms, and jewelry upon the bed. "Google! Style her hair and makeup." Dark ordered. Google appeared and bowed, accepting the order. Google knew he had to obey Dark no matter what.

After Google did (Y/N)'s makeup and formal hair, he helped her into the dress and put on her jewelry and shoes. Despite what Google had tried to do to her in the House of Mirrors, she gave him a gentle smile, "Thank you." And kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

(Y/N) came down the staircase, Dark eyeing her from afar. He thought that she was missing something and he snapped his fingers, a black crown with red rubies appearing upon the top of her hair. Dark was wearing a grey tailcoat that had a red rose pinned to his chest. (Y/N) thought that he looked like a real-life prince.

As (Y/N) descended the ballroom stairs, Dark strolled over to her, extending his hand out, "Would you care to dance?"

Her eyes lingered over his hand, admiring the curves and callouses on the pale surface. Oh, how much (Y/N) would love to take it and make it hers and hers only. Snapping back to reality, she shook her head and blushed, accepting. (Y/N) let her hand be taken by Dark's, feeling the coldness of his fingertips and the warmth of his hand. 

Dark guided her to the ballroom floor gently and hoped that she felt comfortable in his arms. (Y/N), once she reached the center of the ballroom with Dark, let her hands linger across his chest, feeling the silky fabric that fell into place across his broad body. Her fingertips dragged across his shoulders, letting her arms follow suit, and (Y/N) looked up at the tall man, falling in love with him even more.

The music started playing, hypnotizing the two lovers.

_I should've known_

_That I'd leave alone_

They slowly spun in circles, waltzing delicately as if Dark and (Y/N) were being controlled by a supernatural force.

_Just goes to show_

_That the blood you bleed_

_Is just the blood you owe_

Dark dipped (Y/N) a bit, careful not to let her slip from his hold. They waltzed and spun around more, Dark dipping (Y/N) in another direction.

_We were a pair_

_But I saw you there_

The two spread apart, still connected by their arms as Dark spun the short woman into his arms, letting her softback hit his hard chest. (Y/N) shivered slightly at the fiery connection she felt with him. It was nothing like the connection with her past lovers. Dark dipped (Y/N) and they came back together, staring into the eyes of each other, a fire lighting within his loins.

_Too much to bear_

_You were my life_

_But life is far away from fair_

Dark and (Y/N) sidestepped together, making sure to not take their eyes off each other. (Y/N) explored the black ocean that was hidden in Dark's eyes as he explored hers as well. They spun around, the black fabric of (Y/N)'s dress flowing and creasing along with the moves, following the elegance of the lover's dance.

_Was I stupid to love you?  
_

_Was I reckless to help?_

They spun around over and over again, careful to not step on each other and fuck up the beautiful waltz they were performing. Dark spun (Y/N) around gently. She giggled, her grip on his hands growing, "For a supposed villain, you do have style."

Dark smiled. "It's due to the many years of being alive." He bantered back, dipping (Y/N) and pulling her back into his arms.

_Was it obvious to everybody else?_

Dark spun her around again, making sure that (Y/N) landed in his arms, securely keeping her safe. They slowly moved in another direction, stepping into the waltz.

_That I'd fallen for a lie?_

_You were never on my side_

(Y/N) was spun around, making sure to keep close to Dark. As they sidestepped into a first position then into a second position. What a way to live out a real fairytale.

They stopped their dance, staring into each other's eyes again. Dark's eyes lingered to her soft (L/C) lips, leaning in closely. (Y/N) leaned in as well, both of their lips connecting. Their lips danced across each other, slowly moving in and out. It was their way of showing each other love. They'd finally come to understand one another. (Y/N) was sure that this was destiny. This was fate.


	16. Scared To Let Go

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely_

_If you're leaving baby let me down slowly_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

** ♔♔   
**

(Y/N) and Dark wandered over to the balcony that followed after the ballroom. She placed her hands on the railing, staring out at the dark blue sky. (Y/N)'s mind wandered over to the idea of freedom. She wanted to be with Dark, but she wanted to be free of this realm.

Dark's hand trailed (Y/N)'s arm, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around and studied Dark's eyes. To him, she looked like an ocean of beauty and severity. Her eyes held ships no one will ever know, but also untapped happiness.

They smiled at each other, acknowledging the joy they found within being together. (Y/N) took a deep breath, biting her lip, "Dark, I must ask you something..."

Dark's eyebrows raised, concern filling his face, "Yes, what is it, love?"

(Y/N) nervously bit her lip again, careful not to draw blood. "Do you think that... I can return to my life one day? In the real world?" She asked anxiously, feeling tense.

Dark turned silent. He had no words. He wasn't ready to let (Y/N) go from this realm. Dark's intention for when he took her away was to harm Mark emotionally but... He ended up falling for the beauty instead. 

Dark snapped his fingers, transporting (Y/N) into her bedroom. She looked down at the ground, sighing sadly, "I guess that's a no..."

Back on the balcony, Dark clenched his fists together. He looked out at the dark kingdom that surrounded his mansion. He just wanted (Y/N) to stay.

(Y/N) shivered due to the sudden cold breeze that swore in the mansion. 'This was obviously due to Dark's inner turmoil' (Y/N) thought to herself. She stripped herself of her dress and took her (H/C) hair out of the updo it was in. Ass out, she slipped into her bed and fell asleep instantly. A tear escaped from her eye and fell onto the cotton pillow.

Dark stepped back inside of his mansion, walking through the corridor, dragging his feet against the tile. He made his way up the stairs quietly so he wouldn't wake the sleeping woman. Dark opened her bedroom door, admiring the beauty and noticing how her (H/T) hair laid across her pillow. He walked in and sat on her bed, focusing on her form.

Dark leaned over and pushed (Y/N)'s hair out of her face, gazing upon her soft lips and unique nose. Everything about her felt so unique to him. He cleared his throat quietly, "Could you find a way to let me down slowly? A little sympathy I hope you can show me," Dark closed his eyes and a tear trickled down his face, "If you wanna go then I'll be so lonely, if you're leaving, baby, let me down slowly."


	17. Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sex. Skip if you feel uncomfortable with this! It won't impact your experience with reading the story <3

»»————- ————-««

_Take it slow_

_Put it down on me_

»»————- ————-««

**♔(Y/N)'s POV♔**

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from the deep sleep I was in. All that was on my mind was Dark. His hair, his love, his body... Everything. I had to see him.

I pulled the covers off of me, slipping out of the silk sheets and setting my feet onto the ground. I stepped out of my room, gliding down the corridor to Dark's room. Noticing how quiet the room was, I knocked on the door, hoping that Dark was awake.

I suddenly felt myself being pulled into his room forcefully. Dark had such huge hunger and fire in his eyes, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

He slammed me against the wall, pinning my arms above my head and he kissed me passionately. Dark explored my lips, itching to dive his tongue into my mouth. He bit my lip and forced his powerful muscle in. In all honesty, I wanted to know how he tasted. He probably wanted to know how such a tease like me taste like.

Our lips moved like a symphonic melody, tuning in to each other and harmonizing in the way we moaned. I could already feel how horny he became due to his hard member that showed in his pants. I wanted to rip Dark's pants off and put all of him in my mouth. The fantasy had overcome me and I felt myself become wet, my cum dripping down my thighs and onto the floor. Who knew such rough foreplay could get me this hormonal.

I felt his lips leave mine and trickle rough kisses from my cheeks to my neck. Moaning quietly, I subconsciously twisted my neck to the side, giving Dark more access to my vulnerable skin. I let another sweet moan leave my mouth; Dark had found my sweet spot and I felt him smirk against my skin. His sharp fangs crushed against my skin as he lightly pressed his teeth, sucking intensely. I knew he wanted to mark me as his. And I wanted everyone to know I belonged to him.

Dark moaned against my soft (S/C) skin, "Say my name, (Y/N)."

I grunted due to how rough he was. This shit was turning me on and he knew it. "D-Dark..."

He snapped his fingers and before I knew it, I was on Dark's bed and tied to it. Oh my God. Am I in fanfiction? What type of teenage fucking horny ass teenager fantasy am I living? I'm the main character?

Before I developed another existential crisis, Dark climbed on top of me. He became shirtless and the sweat that was dripping down his body fell on top of my naked form. God, he was so hot. He leaned in close to me, his warm breath making me shiver from how sensual it was, "I'm gonna make you mine, darling."

Dark trailed his hands down my body, grazing over my erect nipples and soft breasts. He must have had a fire going on inside him because he was drooling over my body. I shuddered at how vulnerable we were with each other. I'd never been naked in front of anyone, besides my best friends, of course. It was weird to feel so comfortable around someone.

Dark ran his hands through my hair, feeling the (H/T) strands of (H/C) hair. He pulled on it, jerking my head forward. I could hear my breathing due to how heavy it was.

Dark forced me to look him in the eyes, staring at me intensely, "Do not take your eyes off of me."

I submitted to him and nodded, telling him that I consented to what he wished to do. Dark slid his right hand down my body. He discovered the wetness that had developed down there and played with it in his hands for a bit. I was growing impatient because I just... My body needed him.

Dark slipped his fingers into my pussy gently, hitting my vaginal walls gently. I think he was scared to hurt me but I knew he would never intentionally hurt me sexually. I moaned softly and closed my eyes, clenching my fists. I just knew Dark was smirking. I knew he enjoyed the pretty sounds escaping my mouth.

He pumped his fingers in and out of me softly. It was difficult to adjust to his big fingers but I eventually did. The pain turned to pleasure and I felt my core begin to swell delicately from the new sensation. I grunted, wanting more of him. I wanted him to fuck me so hard that I wouldn't be able to walk for days, "D-Dark, I'm about to c-cum..."

Dark pulled my hair with his left hand intensely. "Not yet." He demanded roughly. I would do anything for him. It was too good to be true.

He pulled his fingers out, making eye contact with me, "Are you ready?" Man, it was so nice for him to ask for consent. I know it's the bare minimum but some people in the real world don't understand the concept of it. I'm glad he did.

I nodded, consenting. Dark took his dick in his hand and put his hard member in my tight entrance. I moaned so loud and shook so hard that I thought we were gonna cause an earthquake.

I felt him pump his penis in and out of my entrance, hitting my g-spot harder and harder with each slam into my body. Dark took his hand out of my head, rubbing my aching clit to make me wetter than ever before. My walls were shaking and trembling from how fucking rough he was with my frail body. Oh, how I wanted to give him all of me. My fucking babies. Everything.

Feeling my core build-up, it felt like it was a water balloon about to burst and soak everything in sight. I groaned, cumming all over his hot, thick member. It was so relieving as I road out my intense orgasm. Everything ached due to how rough Dark was with me. He pulled out and came all over my thighs, careful not to get it inside my aching pussy.

Dark snapped his fingers and I was fully clothed, free from the ropes that tied me to the bed. I felt myself collide with a hard chest and bulky arms wrap around me gently. I blushed incredibly hard and looked at Dark, noticing how soft his eyes were. Laying my head on his chest, I fell fast asleep, "Thank you."


	18. A Change

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_Our indignation to every tainted soul_

_And the girl you love, all control_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

**♔♔  
**

Dark gently shook (Y/N) awake as the morning light broke through the window. He only earned a groan from her in response. Her eyes fluttered open and jumped out of her position, looking around in a panic, "I-I slept with you!?"

Dark looked confused. "Yes? You don't remember?" He said, a little hurt in his voice.

(Y/N) gave him a look of disgust, anger boiling inside her, "You're a monster! I could never sleep with someone who took the life I love away! Who took me away from the person I had a chance with!" She grabbed a glass of water and threw the liquid at him, throwing the glass to the side.

Dark looked incredibly hurt by (Y/N)'s actions. "Just let me go! That's all I ask of you!" She yelled, grunting heard in her voice as she frustratingly pleaded with Dark. Tears welled up in her eyes and she left his room, her cries heard from afar. (Y/N) went into her room and slammed the door shut in a fit of rage.

Dark sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to make (Y/N) feel any better. But he felt Damien and Celine coming through within his soul, "Celine. We have to let her go. This isn't right. It's gone on way too long."

Celine groaned, her voice echoing within Dark's mind, "No, Damien! She's the one for us! We can't let her go!"

They continued to banter back and forth and Dark felt himself getting light-headed. He fell back on his bed, giving up on mediating the argument.

**♔♔  
**

After crying her heart out, (Y/N) sat up in her bed and wiped the tears that were on her face. Before she knew it, Wilford appeared out of thin air in front of her. He faked being worried about her. He truly didn't give a shit, "What happened?"

(Y/N) sniffled, looking up at him and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I-I slept with him." She said timidly.

Wilford's eyes widened and he sat on the bed, thinking about how angry he was that Dark fucked her before he could, "Did he take your virginity?"

(Y/N) punched his arm, knocking him over a bit. Wilford hisses and got back up, rubbing his arm in an attempt to cover himself. "Ow! Sorry!" He lied.

She groaned, falling back onto the bed, "Ugh, my vagina aches so fucking bad. Like, the sex was amazing, but how could I let him fuck me?"

Wilford rolled his eyes internally but awkwardly patted her back, "Well, just know I'm here for you, (Y/N)."

"Thanks, Wilford." (Y/N) said with sincerity, smiling a little.

They suddenly heard a knock on the door and (Y/N) got up and threw a pillow at Wilford. She motioned for him to be quiet, holding a finger in front of her lips. (Y/N) opened the door, admiring for a second at how put together and formal the taller man looked. It was Dark.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, holding out a bouquet of roses in front of him, "Ahem... I uh... I brought you some black roses... I hope that you like them..."

(Y/N) took the flowers, "Thanks." And closed the door in his face. Dark still stood there, hoping she would open up to him.

(Y/N) set down the slowers on a dresser and ran over to Wilford, taking his hands in hers. "I love him... But I wish he'd let me go."

Dark's face fell, overhearing the conversation she was having with Wilford. He wanted to let her go but Celine wouldn't allow it. She had most of the control over his body. But Damien broke through the mental barrier Celine put up, taking control. Dark has to let (Y/N) ago.

(Y/N) sat on the bed, leaning her head on Wilford's shoulder and crying into it, soaking his shirt with her salty tears. Wilford hugged (Y/N) tightly but a smirk painted on his face. He could use this to his advantage.

♔♔

Days past and (Y/N) headed downstairs. She saw Dark and walked the other way until Dark called out to her, "(Y/N)!"

She stopped in her tracks and looked at Dark. "What do you want?"(Y/N) spit back.

He gulped nervously, "I-I'm sorry, (Y/N). I'm sorry for the way I treated you since you got here. I shouldn't be treating you as if you belong to me. You deserve a life where you're free from me. That's why," Dark took a deep breath, "I'm letting you go. Back to the real world with your friends, family, and... Mark."

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, shocked by the proposition made by Dark. "Are you serious?" She asked with disbelief.

Dark wagged his finger, opening a portal in the middle of the mansion. He stepped towards (Y/N), taking her face in his hands, and kissing her passionately. Dark pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes, "Goodbye, (Y/N). I love you."

(Y/N) looked down. Was she sad that she had to leave him? She didn't wanna linger on the thought any longer and walked through the portal. Finally. Freedom.


	19. Back To You

»»————- ————-««

_We got that hot love_

_We got that 'I don't give a what' love_

»»————- ————-««

**♔(Y/N)'s POV♔  
**

I jolted up from my bed and brought my hands out in front of me. Sweat was dripping all over my body as I looked around at my messy room. Home sweet home?

I got up from my bed and looked out the window. It must've been morning here. I collapsed on the edge of my bed as I remembered him: Dark. "Dark!?" I called out into the air.

Before I knew it, Wilford magically appeared in front of me. I started hyperventilating, not knowing if this was an illusion or not, "Wil? Do you know what's going on?"

He hesitated to answer but he nodded. "Dark sent you back," Wilford stated bluntly.

(Y/N)'s eyes widened, undoubtedly shocked. But she wanted this. She was practically on her knees begging Dark to let her go. But (Y/N) had to be honest with herself... She missed him. She regretted this.

I picked up my phone off my nightstand and turned it on. Wow, I had 20 missed calls from Mark. Oh, God! Mark! I unlocked my phone and clicked on my contacts, immediately clicking on his name. The ring stopped and I gasped, "M-Mark? You're alive?"

I heard the relief in his voice, "(Y/N)! Where have you been? You ran off with Dark a couple of months ago after our date a-and... I was worried sick. Amy, Ethan, Tyler, Bob, Wade, and I went looking for you everywhere but we couldn't find you. We reported you as missing and no one could find you," Mark took a deep breath, "I'm just glad you're alive. I thought... I thought that Dark killed you."

I broke down into tears, unable to form a sentence. I could sense that he was worried for me as he sighed, "I'm gonna come over. Send your address ASAP. You need to tell me everything."

I nodded, "O-Okay." And hung up. I opened up iMessage and sent him my address in a snap. After doing this, I looked around me. Where did Wilford go..?

**♔♔  
**

It didn't take long for Mark to come over. He brought over (F/F) ice cream and made sure to wipe away my tears as I told him what had happened when Dark kidnapped me. I clutched to his chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. Mark smiled at me, "So you're telling me you fell in love with Dark," I nodded. "That's quite a predicament. Well, just know that whatever happens, I'm here for you. And if you start getting suicidal, don't hesitate to call me. You are loved."

I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry that our date turned out to be a bust," I sniffled, chuckling, "I would love to, perhaps, have a redo where it isn't ruined? I mean, 17 years old would be so jealous of 24 years old me."

Mark laughed at my joke. He found me funny, "Would you do me the honor of letting me have that second date with you?" He asked, extending his hand out to me. My god... He and Dark weren't so different. I nodded, taking his hand


	20. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning// non-descriptive attempt of committing suicide. Please skip till the end if this makes you feel uncomfortable and I'll leave a note for you

»»————- ♡ ————-««

_call my friends and tell them that I love them_

_and I'll miss them_

_sorry_

»»————- ♡ ————-««

**♔(Y/N)'s POV♔  
**

Mark and I went on that date. It was nice. But nothing compares to him.

⯬ _Dark leaned toward me a bit, "It's exciting... Knowing that there are endless possibilities... Waiting for you..." He then snapped, looking furious, "I CAN GIVE YOU ANYTHING!"_ ⯬

Nothing compares to his touch.

⯬ _Dark managed to smile at me and extended out his grey hand, "Would you like to meet my friends?"_ ⯬

My heart is beating so fast. I miss him. I miss him so fucking much.

"(Y/N)?" I heard Dark's voice calling out for me outside of my house. I rushed out the front door and started looking for him.

He had to be here. He had to. He can't be gone, "Dark?! Where are you?"

⯬ _"Dark... What is the meaning of this?" I asked innocently._

_I saw a hint of red hint his grey cheeks, "I wanted to make this place feel a little bit more like home, my angel of music." I blushed at his words... FUCK! I CAN'T BE BLUSHING AT THIS!_ ⯬

My eyes glimpsed to the tall building within my view. Yes... Maybe if I die, I can meet Dark again. And we can live out our happily ever after for the rest of eternity.

⯬ _I bowed my head in submissiveness; I knew that I spit venom at Dark and he wouldn't like that. His dark, crisp voice spoke up after a long pause, "But I will never go away, my dear. For I am eternal and plunged into darkness. My darkness will ensnare you in its spiderweb and you will always have to stay here with me."_ ⯬

I walked up the stairs to the tall building and gazed over the edge. I knew what had to be done but I didn't know if I had the strength to do it.

⯬ _My eyes lingered over his hand, admiring the curves and callouses on the pale surface. Oh, how much I'd love to take it and make it mine and mine only. Snapping back to reality, I shook my head and blushed, accepting. I let my hand be taken by Dark's, feeling the coldness of his fingertips and the warmth of his hand._ ⯬

**♔♔  
**

(Y/N) jumped off the roof, ready to meet her end. But... She never hit the ground. Instead, (Y/N) saw a black and white swirl appear below her, falling into the portal and going to a different world. Wilford's plan had fallen into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) jumped, ready to meet her end. But... She never hit the ground. Instead, (Y/N) saw a black and white swirl appear below her, falling into the portal and going to a different world. Wilford's plan had fallen into place.


End file.
